


Chasing Fillory

by fearlesstogether, OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake Out Make Out, Kady Orloff Diaz & Quentin Coldwater, M/M, Mentions of Quentin Coldwater/James, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Minor Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Minor William "Penny" Adiyodi/Margo Hanson, President's Son Quentin Coldwater, Romantic Comedy, Secret Agent Eliot Waugh, mentions of abuse, romantic comedy tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesstogether/pseuds/fearlesstogether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: All Quentin Coldwater wants is a little bit of freedom, but that's hard to get when you're the president's son. When his father breaks a promise, Quentin runs away with the help of Eliot Waugh. There's just something he doesn't know — Eliot is a Secret Service agent.They embark on a journey through Europe but will they find romance or will their secrets tear them apart.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So we're here! The day is here.. I can finally release this into the world.
> 
> As you can tell yes this is based on Chasing Liberty (I can never resist a pun) by Mandy Moore and Matthew Goode. I've been planning this fic for a while and this event gave me the chance to actually write it. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my glorious beta Kate who I'd be lost without. 
> 
> And so much thanks to Marieke my incredible artist who did much art I'm still in awe?? Like how do you art?? You'll see her art throughout but trust me it's _phenomenal_.

* * *

Quentin stormed out of the vehicle and ignored everyone on the way to his bedroom, then he made sure to slam the door. Childish? Yes, but he’d earned it.

Quentin was tired, he was so tired. There went another fucking date completely ruined. Emily was never going to go out with him again. No one was ever going to go out with him again.

He’d say he was going to die a virgin but thankfully he wasn’t actually one — _thank you, James_ —.

Still, all Quentin wanted was one date where the Secret Service didn’t storm the place. That seemed like too much to ask. All because his father was the President of the United States.

His father was ruining his life. Dating was hard enough when you were in your twenties, had depression, and were bisexual. But when your father was the freaking President of the United States and all anyone could see when they looked at you was " _Quentin Coldwater, Bisexual First Son_ ," it was impossible.”

He’d gotten caught making out with a guy when he was around 18 and it had been all over the news.

There had been talk of him being gay, of him being “rebellious” — that one had been the worst... as if it was so rebellious to be anything other than straight.

His father’s people had wanted to get ahead of things.

So Quentin had to come out as bisexual to the public long before he’d wanted to. It might have caused a rift between him and his father, but his stepmother had understood.

Quentin took off the outfit that Julia had helped him pick via Skype and put on his comfortable PJs before getting into bed.

He was reading on his kindle when his phone started ringing with a FaceTime from Julia. He considered not answering but knew she’d call again.

“Hey, Jules.”

“Q! I was hoping you wouldn’t answer because you were still on your date.”

“I don’t think there’s going to be any dating in the near future,” Quentin complained and Julia winced.

“That bad?”

“A friend of hers reached into his pocket for a disposable camera and was immediately attacked by around 20 guards,” Quentin pointed out.

“Ouch.” “Before that my date was interrupted by a mother who wanted her daughters to take a photo with me.”

“Right in the middle of the restaurant?”

“Yeah, pretty much and okay Emily and I were obviously not going to fall madly in love but I didn’t even get to first base,” Quentin complained, “It’s been so long since I had sex Jules and it’s not like I can just go to a club and go home with someone — you know the scandal that would cause?”

The question was rhetorical of course. Of course, Julia knew — she’d been there with him throughout the whole sexuality scandal. Julia and James had been his only friends at the time. Well, the only true friends. One of the few positives of the entire nonsense had been that the fakes had left him alone for a while.

Because who wanted to associate themselves with the possibly gay son of the governor? It’s not like he was winning any popularity contests at school. He was still just a nerd with too much anxiety and depression whose father was en route to becoming the _President of the United States of America_.

“I’m sorry Q,” Julia said.

“Yeah well there’s not much I can do about it,” Quentin said.

“I have good news though.”

“Oh really?” Quentin said looking at her in excitement, “I could use some good news.”

“I am definitely going to the Love Parade — I got time off and everything,” Julia said excitedly and Quentin smiled wide — that was definitely good news. They had been talking about the parade for weeks.

“Will you be able to meet us in Prague though?” Quentin asked.

He’d missed his best friend, so he hoped he got to see her.

“That part is still up in the air so you know what this means? You need to come to the parade with Kady and me.”

“Jules I can barely get them to let me go on a date 10 minutes from the White House,” Quentin replied.

“Look if Kady and I can convince our parents to look the other way so can you.”

“One, Your father is not the _Leader of the Free World_ and two how did you manage that? Last I heard they were pretending you two were still friends from college.”

Which okay wasn’t a lie per se but it wasn’t the whole truth. Julia and Kady had been officially dating for almost 3 years now. Julia’s mother still blamed Quentin’s influence but of course, she’d never outwardly say that. She was too WASP-y for that, but she’d never made a secret of how much she didn’t like Quentin or his life-long friendship with her daughter. But Washington D.C. was a political game so it didn’t work in her favor to go against any Coldwater — _Quentin included_.

“Oh no that part is still true — but if it makes them feel better to believe our sleepovers are platonic, more power to them. Kady’s mother has come around to the idea because she says I’m a good influence on Kady.”

“You are,” Quentin pointed out.

“The potential was always in her, she just needed someone to believe.”

“Don’t we all,” Quentin said softly.

“Are you okay though? Because if you need me I will force my way into Prague.”

“I’m fine Jules — it’s nothing major, just the usual disappointment but the thought is always appreciated.”

“Hey, if all else fails I’m sure you could text James,” Julia joked.

“Funny — You know he’s in California and there’s the fact that he’s dating that med student,” Quentin reminded her.

“But you’re saying if he was in Washington and single, you would call?” “I plead the fifth.”

Julia laughed but then looked at Quentin.

“Do you wish we had different lives sometimes?”

“You mean a world where I wasn’t the president’s son, you weren’t a senator’s daughter, and we were just normal people.”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes — honestly I’d settle for one night of freedom… just one night.”

“Why don’t you talk to your dad about Prague? Maybe he’ll lighten up for the concert.”

“Maybe.”

They continued talking for a while before it was time to go and then said their goodbyes. Quentin went to sleep dreaming of what it would be to have a different life.

* * *

The next morning they were at breakfast, Quentin, his father, his stepmother Laurie and his father’s Secret Service agents Todd and Steven.

Quentin was not planning on saying anything, he was just eating his fruit and that was that. Laurie seemed to want to say something but kept closing her mouth after she opened it.

“Quentin… I know that dating hasn’t been the easiest,” Ted started to say but Quentin just scoffed. There was so much he wanted to say but didn’t think he could.

Dating wasn’t easy — it was fucking impossible.

“But you know the extra security is a necessity,” Ted finished.

“They ruined his date! He liked this girl,” Laurie pointed out.

“She ranks 24th in her class, has been known to skip class to get high and wants to be a dancer,” Ted said.

“Who even told you that?” Quentin asked.

“Steve.”

“Right because what I need is some guy who wears sunglasses inside… sorry, Steve — listening in on my dinner conversations,” Quentin muttered as Steve took his glasses off, and then Quentin looked at his father, “You have no right to listen in on my private conversations… I am 22 years old and I have a right to my own privacy…. I want to go on a date without guys in bad suits — sorry Todd — hiding behind the fucking bushes.”

“I’m trying to protect you Curly Q.”

Quentin didn’t know what to say to that. His father might say it’s protection but Quentin had other ideas. They were too ugly to say out loud, so he just remained quiet. Laurie tried to catch his eye but Quentin went back to his food. It was always better to have food in his stomach when he took his meds.

Breakfast was cut short when a call from the Vice President came in. Ted looked at Quentin and Laurie and sighed. Then Quentin remembered his conversation with Julia.

“Dad you can make it up to me when we’re in Prague,” Quentin mentioned as his father got up from the table.

“We’ll see,” Ted said as he followed his assistant. Quentin and Laurie followed him.

“You remember Kady Orloff-Diaz? She’s friends with Julia,” Quentin asked.

“The French ambassador’s daughter,” Laurie reminded him.

“She'll be in Prague, and she's invited me to this concert at the opera house and I want to go,” Quentin said.

“Hannah’s daughter right? You two went to college together for a bit there,” Ted remembered, “It’s alright I suppose.”

“Without the army — just one agent,” Laurie interjected and Quentin smiled at her. This is why he loved his stepmother.

Ted came back out of the room and looked at them.

“Thanks, Laurie, one agent,” Quentin said looking at his dad.

“Two — Adiyodi and Hanson, that’s my final offer… take it or leave it,” Ted relented.

“Just Adiyodi and Hanson you promise?” Quentin asked.

“Never ask a president to promise,” Laurie said.

“I’m not — I’m asking my dad… promise?” Quentin asked again.

“I promise,” Ted responded and Quentin hugged him.

“So about the Berlin love parade?” Quentin started.

“Choose your battles Curly Q,” Ted said before going to answer the Vice President’s call.

* * *

One of Quentin’s favorite traditions, when they traveled, was playing scrabble. Of course, Laurie won most of the time but Quentin had fun playing. Scrabble was also one of the few times they felt like a semi-normal family rather than a target for the media circus. So Quentin really appreciated that.

“Z-Y-G-O-T-E,” Quentin said, placing it on the board.

“Very good,” Laurie said.

“That’s 10 points… 20… 40 points,” Quentin said proudly and then looked at his father, “Okay. In Prague, I will fulfill all my diplomatic obligations. I'll go to the reception, the concert with Kady...where I will be escorted by two agents, stay out as late as I want. The next day, I'll have every moment accounted for again. Two days later, I will go to the Love Parade with Kady and Julia, meet you in Prague…then grad school.”

“Sounds like a plan except for the part about the Love Parade, take that out, and we’ve got a deal,” Ted retorted then placed his word on the board, “H-A-T… Just 8 points.”

“It’s not that big of a deal and if it makes you feel better I’ll take Margo and Penny with me to Berlin,” Quentin said.

“You’re funny,” Ted said, “the answer is still no.”

“Q-U-l-V-E-R-S. That is a triple-word score with a seven-letter bonus… That gives me 114 points,” Laurie said.

Ted and Quentin just stared at her. Quentin sighed and grabbed his book, “I’m going to go read, tell me when we land.”

And then he walked to the back of the plane with his book and a blanket. He grabbed his phone and texted Julia “ _Berlin is a No_.”

At least he had the concert to look forward to. It would be nice to finally get a bit of a reprieve from all the chaos and the madness.

The next few days were long and filled to the brim with way too many diplomatic duties and Quentin was just emotionally spent. He had to be on his guard pretty much every second of the day as he knew they were just expecting him to fuck up. The press were always ready for that, so they could post some articles about the president’s bisexual son and sell their stupid papers.

Quentin hated the hypocrisy. It didn’t matter how many times he read to children, took carriage rides or photo-ops, he knew the moment he stepped out of line they’d turn on him.

But at least the concert was tonight. His one night of freedom was finally here, and he could almost taste it. He just needed to get through this banquet first. The Presidential Banquet was being held at the National Museum and Quentin was in a suit with his hair in a ponytail.

They were greeting all the guests when Quentin saw her. Kady was wearing a form-fitting black halter dress. She walked towards him and smirked, “Hey nerd.”

Quentin ran to hug his friend — god he’d missed her. In his excitement to greet his friend, he didn’t notice the expression on his father’s face. Kady was definitely not what he was expecting.

“Kady! I don’t think I’ve seen you since you guys were in college,” Laurie said.

At the mention of college, Quentin tensed up. It was another sore subject for him with regard to his father. There had been some kind of threat or something so Ted and Laurie had missed Quentin’s graduation. He’d claimed he understood but later had gotten drunk with James, Julia, and Kady about it.

“It’s been a while,” Kady agreed and then went over to greet Quentin’s father, “Mr. President.”

“Kady — always a pleasure,” Ted said.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. President,” Kady said and that’s when Ted noticed something in her mouth.

“Is that candy?” Ted asked hopefully.

“Nope — it’s pierced,” Kady smirked, making Quentin snort. Ted turned to Laurie, “Remind me to commission a study to find out why anyone would want to pierce their tongue.”

Kady just smirked, “I'll save your country's money. See, some people think it makes for better —”

Quentin laughed and dragged her away before she could finish. As much as he loved his friend for wanting to make his dad uncomfortable there are certain questions he never wants his father to ask.

“You are a menace,” Quentin said as they walked away.

“Not like he doesn’t deserve it,” Kady joked.

“Can’t really argue with that,” Quentin said as they grabbed champagne flutes.

“So I know you know that Jules is meeting me in Berlin, you should join us,” Kady said, “It would be the three of us again.”

They had all gone to the same college. Kady had been the exchange student that Quentin knew from his father’s business trips and Julia was his oldest friend. The moment Quentin had introduced them they had hit it off. It took them a bit to get together as Julia had just come out of a long term relationship and Kady hadn’t been looking for a relationship. So it had started as a friendship. The three of them (and occasionally James) were a unit. They were family in a way their own families weren’t.

“I’d be all up for that except you’re forgetting one important detail,” Quentin said and gestured to Todd and Steve walking behind them. Kady looked at them and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you fuckers have something better to do?”

“I’ve tried all the tactics.”

“I got rid of my babysitters when I was 14,” Kady pointed out.

“More like you scared them away,” Quentin retorted.

“That too,” Kady said proudly.

“Yeah it doesn’t really work like that in the _land of the free_ you know?” Quentin muttered, and then he saw the smile on his friend’s face — that smile always got him into trouble.

“I have an idea come on,” Kady said, putting their empty flutes on the table and dragging Quentin away until they get to one of the rooms for the guests.

Kady had stored things away earlier in the day and closed the door before Quentin’s guards could enter.

“What are we doing here?” Quentin asked slightly surprised.

“We are giving you a makeover,” Kady said and at Quentin’s look she continued, “Not a full one we’re just darkening your hair a bit and cutting it.”

“Kady,” Quentin said.

“Yeah I know you like to hide in your hair but I’m just going to cut the back and leave it a little long in the front so it can curl. You know the look that used to drive people crazy while we were in college.”

“That never happened.” “You’re hot Coldwater and that is a fact — no matter how you try to deny it,” Kady said.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to make a fuss.”

“You never want to make a fuss Q, when was the last time you did something for yourself?”

Kady was staring at him as Quentin tried to come up with a response.

And the worst part? Quentin didn’t have an answer. Because frankly, he didn’t remember the last time he did something just because he wanted to do it. Not because it would reflect well on his father, not because someone asked, but because he wanted it.

So he just looked at Kady one more time and then sat down on the chair, “Do it.”

Kady just smiled wickedly and got to work. The truth was that Kady actually knew her way around hair because she’d taken a few classes on hairstyling. So she washed Quentin’s hair, put some product in, dyed it, washed it again, and then cut it.

Sure enough, it was a lot shorter than he was used to but the front was still a good length to hide behind if he wanted to. It curled a bit in the front which he had to admit was a good look.

The change wasn’t drastic but it would probably help him get recognized a lot less which was always a win in Quentin’s books.

“I think this was some of my best work,” Kady joked.

“Thanks, Kady — I mean it,” Quentin said.

“Don’t mention it, now I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for the concert because frankly, all your clothes would stand out.”

“You and Jules always did kind of hate my clothes,” Quentin smirked.

“Because you’re a walking disaster — now get changed I want to see you,” Kady said, and he mock saluted at her.

Kady had gotten him jeans that actually fit, a white shirt, and a red leather jacket while she was wearing fishnet stockings, shorts, and a shirt that only had one arm.

His outfit wasn’t technically his style but when in Rome. Plus it would help blend in at the concert and it had a pocket for him to keep his meds. Quentin was fully aware it was slightly ridiculous of him to carry his meds on his person 24/7, but he was paranoid.

(One time during a trip he’d had a bad experience, and he’d forgotten his meds and it had — well it hadn’t been great for Quentin so now he always kept them close.)

“You know they’re going to freak right?” Quentin warned as Kady finished doing her make-up.

“I can’t wait to see your dad’s face when he sees the look.”

“You truly are an agent of chaos Orloff-Diaz.”

“That’s why you like me, Coldwater,” Kady smirked, putting an arm around him and making their way out of the room. Todd and Steve weren’t there and it gave Quentin a little bit of hope.

Maybe Quentin would be allowed one night of freedom after all.

* * *

Margo quite liked the anonymity of her job even if she was usually the agent in charge of Quentin’s protection.

Quentin Coldwater could be a bit of a brat but Margo honestly quite liked that. And honestly, if she’d had to deal with half the bullshit he’d dealt with during the last years she’d lose her mind. Not that her life had been easy — it hadn’t and let’s leave it at that. But at least all her secrets weren’t practically sold to the highest bidder.

The truth was that the position to guard other family members had been offered, but she liked Quentin. She knew him, and she respected him, and she liked that he was always a little bit in awe and afraid of her at the same time. She could even deal with the occasional bitchiness (because really, not even Quentin could out-bitch her best friend).

The point was that Margo Hanson was really fucking good at her job. She was the best at it. There’s not a lot she would change about it, except for her partner.

Dealing with Penny Adiyodi should be an Olympic Sport. One that Margo had a gold fucking medal in.

She could handle Adiyodi but it didn’t make him less of a pain in her ass. Especially when he kept going on and on just to annoy her.

(Because she knew it was to annoy her — Penny didn’t like talking to people).

“Are you still complaining about jet lag?” Margo asked.

“Well not everyone is as lucky as you are.”

“Oh I know it — not everyone can be me,” Margo smirked.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Penny muttered.

Quentin was talking excitedly with Kady when he knocked into someone and Margo rolled her eyes.

“How is he still alive?” Penny remarked.

“Because I’m damn good at my job,” Margo smirked as they continued walking behind them.

Quentin and Kady were talking up ahead.

“I can’t believe he didn’t recognize me.”

“Well everyone is expecting the long hair and the suits — the slightly darker hair helps too,” Kady pointed out.

“You’re a genius.”

“Oh — I know,” Kady smirked.

“I feel free!” Quentin said as he stumbled into someone, he turned around to apologize and saw the hottest guy he’d ever seen. He was tall, had piercing hazel eyes, a black leather jacket, and a camera in his hands. _And Quentin was oh so fucking bi_.

. 

“Sorry,” Quentin muttered once he found his words again.

“Excuse me,” the guy responded, and his voice sent shivers down Quentin’s body.

But then Kady dragged him again, “Come on nerd — there’s plenty more of those inside the concert.”

“I don’t think anyone is quite as hot as that.”

“You have such a type,” Kady laughed as they went inside the venue.

They walked down the stairs and sure enough, there were a lot of good-looking people. No one as hot as the guy outside, at least in Quentin’s opinion, but definitely a lot to look at.

“What did I tell you?” Kady said.

“Okay when you’re right, you’re right.”

“I’m always right Coldwater.”

“Sure you are,” Quentin teased.

“You know another place filled with really good-looking people? A lot of them pleasing to the eye?”

“Berlin?”

“Exactly! Berlin Love Parade — five hundred thousand gorgeous people… all you have to do is say yes,” Kady pointed out.

“I’d love to but you saw the reaction to just the hair and the look you really think he’s gonna say yes to that? I barely got him to agree to this,” Quentin said.

“Well enough of that — let’s go dance,” Kady said, pulling him towards the front.

“Kady you know I don’t dance,” Quentin complained.

“Come on Q! It’s your night of freedom — you’re gonna dance,” Kady said.

The band was playing a good song, and he was with one of his closest friends so Quentin agreed. He lost himself to the music — he’s pretty sure he looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care. He was just drinking and having fun with his friend — enjoying his freedom.

Sadly that only lasted about two songs.

One moment they were cheering at the guy crowd-surfing and the next Quentin looked up and noticed them. Multiple undercover agents. His father had lied to his face once again — so much for his fucking freedom.

_Land of the Free? Fuck that._

Kady looked at the abrupt change and asked, “Q?”

“Look around,” is all Quentin said before going towards Margo and Penny.

“Enjoying yourself Q?” Margo asked with a smile.

“How many?” Quentin asked.

“How many what?” Penny asked, pretending not to know.

“Margo,” Quentin said looking at her.

“They’re just security for the venue,” Penny said.

“They’re locals Q — I wouldn’t worry too much,” Margo said.

Kady just pulled him away, and they heard Penny on his radio, “Fillory is headed for the bathroom.”

They practically ran into the unisex bathroom. Quentin was fucking furious.

“One night — all I asked was one fucking night… I am 22 years old Kady and I can’t even get one night… and it wasn’t even freedom, 2 agents.”

“It was a dick move,” Kady agreed.

“I just wanted one fucking night where I didn’t have to pretend to be the perfect son, one night to just let loose… I’ve given him more than enough. _I deserved this_.”

Quentin’s life had basically been defined as being the President’s son. Well no first it was Governor Coldwater’s son, then it was President Coldwater’s son. President Coldwater’s bisexual son. Everything that meant anything to Quentin was kept under wraps. Or anything that had happened to Quentin.

It had been hard enough keeping the suicide attempt under wraps, but they’d done it. His father hadn’t dared show up because the press could catch wind. Quentin’s high school graduation had been a nightmare and his father had missed his college graduation. Because everything was more important than his son’s achievements. Quentin had always understood. He’d always been a really good son.

_He deserved one fucking night._

Kady just stood there with her hand on her friend’s back, and then they saw one of the stalls open, and she got a brilliant idea.

“I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

Penny and Margo were waiting right outside the bathroom.

“For undercover agents, you’d think they’d be a little more discreet,” Penny complained.

“Tell me about it — they practically had I’m undercover tattooed on their foreheads… Amateurs,” Margo said crossing her arms.

“What’s taking him so long?” Penny asked looking at the bathroom.

“Hey — he’s blowing off steam. He’s allowed to be angry,” Margo added.

Frankly, the moment she heard about the extra security she’d known things would go south. Ted Coldwater might technically be her boss but her loyalty was with Quentin. She’d also been with him long enough to know Quentin’s temper. And his father had promised it would only be herself and Penny. So the anger was justified.

She still thought Quentin was a brat for making them wait outside of a goddamn bathroom.

Finally, the door opened and Kady came out with Quentin. Quentin was stumbling and from what Margo remembered he wasn’t that drunk. Kady kept walking towards them but Quentin had his back to Penny and Margo. Then he fell to the ground, and they realized in a moment — it wasn’t Quentin at all.

Some random drunk guy was in Quentin’s clothes.

_God-fucking-damn it._

“Secure the perimeters, Fillory has gone AWOL,” Penny said into his microphone.

“Quentin run!” Kady exclaimed.

And so Margo took off running too with Penny right behind her.

And so began the manhunt. If only she had known the way this was going to end when it started. Maybe she’d have worn different shoes.

But seriously … fucking Quentin — _she was almost proud._

* * *

Quentin ran out of the concert venue with guards hot on his tail. He needed to act fast or his freedom would be for nothing. But what could he do?

And then he saw him — the hot guy from earlier was sitting on his motorcycle. So Quentin ran towards him. It was a gamble but he had to.

“Hi, excuse me, sorry to bother you!”

“Are you alright?”

“Could you help me get out of here?” Quentin pleaded and the moment before he answered seemed to last forever.

“Sure why not,” He said and gave Quentin his other helmet. Quentin got on the back of the motorcycle.

Quentin could see guards getting in their cars and looked at the guy, “Go go go.”

And then they were off and the chase truly began.

Quentin could barely believe he had just done that. Holy shit he’d just done that.

“Fuck I just did that,” Quentin muttered.

“You did,” “I’m Quentin.”

“Eliot Waugh, freelance getaway man,” Eliot said and then Quentin shook his hand. Until Eliot mentioned that he sort of needed the hand to drive.

Right.

They drove for a few more streets and then stopped and Quentin got off the motorcycle.

“Thank you so much…. Eliot,” Quentin said handing him the helmet.

“You're welcome. I think. Depending on what crime I've just aided and abetted,” Eliot smirked.

“No crime — I don’t think so at least.”

Quentin laughed and started walking away from Eliot and his motorcycle.

“Quentin...“ Eliot said and Quentin turned around, hopeful.

“Do you have a last name?” Shit… He couldn’t say his real last name right?

“Makepeace — Quentin Makepeace,” Quentin said, giving his mother’s maiden name, it was also Quentin’s middle name but not many people knew that.

“Quentin Makepeace,” Eliot repeated, and well Quentin’s insides went crazy at how it sounded coming from Eliot. God, he was so fucking hot — it was unfair really.

“Thank you again.” Quentin said as Eliot nodded and just as he was walking away they saw the van, “Actually.”

Eliot gave him the helmet again — and then they were off.

“Whatever you say Mr. Bond.”

They get chased through multiple streets and after what seemed like forever they manage to actually hide.

“I think we lost them,” Quentin exclaimed.

“Oh we?” Eliot joked.

“You know what I mean.”

“So why the chase, Quentin?”

“Oh I snuck in — you know how it is,” Quentin said, completely bluffing. But well it wasn’t like he could say “Well I am actually the First Son of the United States and I ran away from my security detail, so they chased us through the streets of Prague.”

“Yes because bouncers always have those sorts of vehicles,” Eliot said.

“Well, maybe there’s a bit more to the story.”

“That always seems to be the case,” Eliot agreed.

“So I’m going to go — thank you so much,” Quentin said, and he started walking away with Eliot’s helmet.

He started walking away while looking at Eliot and then turned around, hoping Eliot would say something. Anything really. Quentin truly felt he’d regret it if he just let Eliot slip away.

“Oh wait,” Eliot said and Quentin turned around, “the helmet.”

Right because Quentin was still carrying Eliot’s extra helmet.

“Oh right sorry about that,” Quentin said sheepishly and handed him the helmet. Then Quentin walked away and put his hand in his pocket. When he and Kady had come up with the plan he’d made sure to grab his meds and wallet from the jacket but had forgotten his phone. So all he had were his meds, his wallet, and a card for some bar.

“Quentin, do you know where you are going?” Eliot asked as he saw Quentin look around aimlessly.

“Yeah…. No, I don’t,” Quentin finally admitted.

“Where are you supposed to go?”

Quentin came up to Eliot again and showed him the card, “I’m supposed to meet my friend at the Wandering Dune? It’s a bar... Of course, it’s a bar — you probably know that… Do you know where it is?”

Eliot looked charmed at the rambling and then grabbed his phone and called someone, “Hey mate — Wandering Dune Bar? What’s the address? On the corner of Jabuska and Templova sounds good thank you.”

“Eliot you probably think I’m so rude but… “ Quentin trailed off as Eliot handed him the helmet.

And so they were off again ending up at the Wandering Dune. Kady was not there waiting for him which both surprised him and not. He hoped she didn’t get into trouble by helping him escape his guards. The last thing he’d want is for his friend to get into trouble because of him.

They sat down on a couch and Eliot brought him the beer he ordered, with a thousand complaints about how beer was terrible.

“So where are you headed?” Eliot asked

“I am….backpacking through Europe, I am on my way to Berlin for the Love Parade,” Quentin answered, it was what he wished he was doing so that counted right?

“Where’s your backpack then?” Eliot joked.

“It’s a form of speech,” Quentin replied, taking a drink from his jug.

“Oh really?”

“Fine… I’m on vacation with my parents,” Quentin said, putting the beer jug on the table and putting his hands up, “It’s a series of five-star hotels and seven-course brunches... I just needed a break.”

“It is such a tough situation to be in,” Eliot said amused, “having a chocolate mint on your silk pillow, not having to do anything — truly horrid.”

Quentin snorted and took another sip of his drink.

Kady and Julia’s words were ringing in his ear — should he make a move? Eliot wouldn’t have helped if he wasn’t interested right? Quentin wasn’t sure.

But he was going to try.

And so he sat closer to Eliot grabbing on to his jug for strength, hoping the beer would shut his brain down and help him have courage. Quentin stared at Eliot’s eyes. They were breathtaking.

“So what’s your story? Why are you here all by your eyelashes?” Quentin asked, and then he noticed what he’d said…

Eyelashes? Seriously Coldwater what the fuck. Way to make a fool of yourself.

“I know my eyes are good but I somehow doubt that’s what you meant,” Eliot said.

“Self… I meant self,” Quentin said.

“I am actually here on holiday indulging in a little passion for photography. Taking some photos of European Architecture here, some drunken fugitives there. You know how it is,” Eliot smirked.

“Hey! I’m not drunk,” Quentin said gesturing wildly.

That was a lie — maybe he wasn’t fall over drunk, but he was definitely past tipsy territory.

“Sure you’re not,” Eliot told him and that’s when Quentin saw the SUVs approaching.

Fuck it — they found him again. It was nice while it fucking lasted.

He got up and realized that he really needed to pee… oh shit.

“Why don’t you go to the loo and kill two birds with one stone?” Eliot suggested.

“You’re marvelous,” Quentin remarked and smiled at him, “Stay here I’ll… I’ll be back.”

* * *

Eliot grabbed his stuff and got out of the bar, Penny and Margo came up to him.

“A car chase asshole? Really?” Margo asked

“Hi Bambi,” Eliot said, greeting his best friend with a kiss on the top of the head.

Yes, Eliot Waugh was a Secret Service agent. He’d been hired under the recommendation of his best friend, who was the First Son’s primary guard. He’d been stationed outside the embassy when Quentin had come running, and he hadn’t been able to resist. Especially because it was going to piss off Penny.

“So what took you guys so long?” Eliot smirked.

“You’re a prick, you know that?” Penny muttered, “You should have stopped him at the concert.”

“Oh yeah, that definitely would have been a great plan. I thought the point was to not cause a scandal… If I’d stopped him outside the concert he would have caused a scene and I’m sure it didn’t escape your notice how many cameras were there…” Eliot said and both Penny and Margo reacted to that.

They all knew the truth. Cameras were always waiting for Quentin to step one foot out of line. Eliot found them ridiculous.

“It would have been front page in every single newspaper — First Son Causes Mayhem At Concert. I’m sure that’s not what you wanted.”

“It’s not — Quentin would have hated that,” Margo pointed out.

“Anyway he’s in the loo, and he’s drunk I don’t think you’ll have problems bringing him in,” Eliot said, “I’ll check in with you later.”

**// INTERLUDE //**

Ted and Laurie were back in their room after the event. Ted was fuming about Quentin’s actions which Laurie thought was ironic considering everything.

“Your step-son ran off with a complete stranger,” Ted complained.

“Didn’t you say he was Secret Service?” Laurie asked

“Quentin doesn’t know that.”

“He’s desperate for a little bit of freedom. You pushed him into this with your lack of trust,” Laurie pointed out, her step-son had been through a lot because of Ted’s political career. And frankly, she didn’t think Ted fully appreciated the sacrifices she knew Quentin had to make.

She had married Ted when Quentin had been 14 years old. Things had not been easy, but they’d made it work, and honestly, she loved Quentin as her own. She’d been with him during that terrible week. She hadn’t known what to do, so she’d brought him the Fillory books because they’d given her comfort growing up.

It had been the first time since the attempt that she’d seen him smile. It had made her think it would be okay.

“You want me to trust some person who would go off with a complete stranger?”

“I want you to trust your son. And you said he was Secret Service so technically he’s not a complete stranger.”

“Again — Quentin doesn’t know he’s Secret Service…. Wait he doesn’t know that,” Ted said as if something had just occurred to him.

“How does a president with a 66% approval rating have no understanding of his son?” Laurie asked, “He needs at least the illusion of independence.”

“And I’m going to give it to him,” Ted said.

“Wait what?” Laurie asked.

“Todd! Steve! Get in here,” Ted said getting up and opening the door for them to come inside.

“Yes, Mr. President?” Steve asked.

“Tell me about Eliot Waugh,” Ted asked.

“He is very capable sir, the youngest agent in Europe,” Todd said.

“He was born in Indiana to an abusive father, Eliot’s mother divorced him taking Eliot and her youngest son to live in London with her sister,” Steve told him.

“Todd contact Agent Waugh,” Ted said.

“Yes sir,” Todd said.

“Steve get Hanson and Adiyodi on the phone,” Ted asked.

“Of course sir.”

“What are you doing Theodore?” Laurie asked.

“He wants freedom? Let freedom ring.”

“You’re messing with his life again, this time he might not forgive you so easily,” Laurie said before walking out of the room.


	2. Prague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot spend the night exploring Prague, an argument with his father sets Quentin on a journey he could have never seen coming.

Eliot was getting ready to go when his phone rang, it was _Fucking Todd_.

“What do you want Todd?” Eliot asked.

_“Eliot Waugh,” Ted said_

“Mr. President…” Eliot said mentally kicking himself.

_“I want you to keep my son,” Ted said._

“Sir?” Eliot asked, confused.

_“Make sure he has no idea who you are,” Ted explained but it did nothing to clear up Eliot’s confusion._

“Sir?”

_“Hanson and Adiyodi are being informed of the plan as we speak,” Ted told him and Eliot turned to look at Margo who looked as confused as he felt._

“Mr. President with all due respect.”

_“All due respect would be accepting your orders without question Waugh.”_

“My apologies sir,” Eliot said rolling his eyes, this could not be his life, could it?

_“I know my son Waugh. He likes his comforts, his television, his books, his cards, meals he doesn’t have to cook... Trust me he’ll be begging to come home before you know it,” Ted explained._

“What if that’s not the case?” Eliot asked, from the time he’d spent with Quentin he didn’t seem like someone who would say no to having freedom.

_“Look this is just some belated case of teenage rebellion it’s best for Quentin to get it out of his system. This way he can be safe about it. But you cannot, I repeat cannot reveal your identity to him... That’s paramount Waugh…”_

And then the President of the goddamn United States hung up on him.

Now he was tasked with looking over the president’s drunk son. A part of him felt sorry for Quentin for a moment; it was clear his father did not know him.

This was going to be a fucking nightmare.

“Hey, you wanted a hands-on approach right?” Penny teased him and Eliot glared at him.

“Look it’s one night and Quentin is not a bad guy okay? He’s just a little lonely and in desperate need of some freedom,” Margo said.

“So now I get to play babysitter?” Eliot asked.

“Just make sure he takes his meds?” Margo asked.

“Bambi.”

“And I don’t think it needs saying but I’m going to say it — please don’t sleep with the president’s son,” Margo joked.

“Bambi please have some faith in me,” Eliot said.

He wouldn’t deny Quentin was cute. He was really cute ~~and exactly his type~~ , but he was also the _president’s son_. Which meant he was off-limits. It’s never good to mix business with pleasure and again: _President’s Son_. He’s pretty sure he’d get fried alive if he even attempted anything.

Margo just hugged him and then left with Penny. The SUVs left and Eliot was left alone — he needed a smoke. God, he’d picked a terrible time to quit smoking.

He went back inside to wait for Quentin, even bought him a bottle of water.

Quentin came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Eliot like he was surprised Eliot was still here. Which definitely didn’t make Eliot feel guilty or anything.

They walked out together and Quentin seemed extra surprised that the cars were gone.

“They just left?” Quentin asked.

“Guess you gave them the slip,” Eliot answered.

“I’m free? I’m FREE Bitches!!!” Quentin exclaimed excitedly.

“Be careful,” Eliot said as Quentin almost tripped.

“I finally get to experience the real Prague!! I want to taste it and smell it!!”

“Make sure you smell before you taste,” Eliot remarked.

Quentin turned around and started walking backwards.

“I want to find passion!” Quentin exclaimed accidentally crashing into someone.

“Sorry about that — we’re looking for passion,” Eliot muttered just as Quentin stumbled over the motorcycle and fell to the ground.

“I’m okay,” Quentin said standing up again.

“On second thought I think we should forget the bike — come on drunky,” Eliot said, holding on his arm for Quentin to hold.

“I’m not drunk … just slightly tipsy and clumsy,” Quentin remarked but linked their arms together.

Unbeknownst to them Margo and Penny got out of their car and walked behind them.

* * *

Quentin had wanted to see the river so Eliot had taken him. Eliot was trying really hard not to be charmed by the wonder in Quentin’s eyes. He seemed to take everything in like a child discovering new things.

Then again Quentin had probably never been this free to do anything — not in a long while. Eliot doesn’t know a lot about him outside the things the whole world knew. He’d never read his file because he thought it was an invasion of privacy, but he’d noticed the meds in his pocket even before Margo had mentioned them.

So he knew that Quentin’s life had probably not been the easiest. He remembered when the news had broken about his sexuality and thinking about how that probably hadn’t been easy.

But well the point here was not getting too attached.

“It’s so gorgeous,” Quentin muttered in awe.

“Okay so you’ve seen it, can we go now?” Eliot asked.

And that’s when it happened — Quentin started taking his clothes off.

“Wait — what is going on?” Eliot asked.

“I’m taking my clothes off duh,” Quentin replied.

“But why?”

“I’ve never gone skinny dipping! My friends all went, you know? But I didn't. I stayed back on the beach because I was a good son. I always did everything right,” Quentin complained, “So I am going to experience every type of freedom that I have been deprived of.”

Eliot’s inner mantra was going a mile a minute. Especially when Quentin took his shirt off and started working on his pants. Don’t look — Don’t look.

 _President’s Son... President’s Son_.

“I want to swim naked in the Danube!”

“Actually it’s the Vltava,” Eliot pointed out.

“I know — but that doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Quentin muttered.

“Do you know how many germs and bacteria there are in that river? There’s a lot and it’s late are you really going to just… it’s unsanitary Quentin,” Eliot complained but started taking his leather jacket off knowing he’d have to follow him in.

And then all the clothes were off and Eliot was trying not to notice how fucking handsome Quentin was.

(If he wasn’t the president’s son he was definitely a guy that Eliot would have taken to bed)

But he was in fact the president’s son — as in Eliot’s boss.

“I am such a fucking dead man,” Eliot muttered running a hand through his hair.

Quentin was splashing around and having fun and Eliot just groaned.

“Quentin — we’re in public — this is a public place,” Eliot said, sounding like a complete hypocrite because he’d probably done worse things in public but Quentin wasn’t making his job easy.

* * *

Penny and Margo were following behind Quentin and Eliot which meant they’d seen the whole thing.

“Did he really just?” Penny asked.

“Oh yes he did,” Margo added.

“Why can’t he just be rebellious in a normal way?” Penny complained.

“Since when has Quentin ever been normal — and you know that when he’s drunk he doesn’t really have the anxieties of his sober self.”

“Oh I remember,” Penny said remembering Quentin’s 21st birthday. That had been quite the event. He and Margo had done rock-paper-scissors to who would have to stand outside the door of Quentin having sex. Margo had won.

Penny was still pretty sure she had cheated.

They heard the click of a camera and saw some random tourist taking photos of Quentin in the water — oh joy, his favorite part of the job.

“I would like to buy that camera please,” Penny said.

“Why would I?” the tourist asked and at that moment Margo and Penny flashed their badges.

Penny gave him the money and the guy gave him the camera.

“What about our photos?” the woman with him asked.

“If you go to this address you can get it back tomorrow or the day after that,” Margo said and got a nod in return.

“You know what? How about a photo?” Penny asked knowing it would probably piss off Margo.

Penny put his arm around Margo and the guy took the photo.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Penny told him and then followed after Margo who had walked away after the photo was taken.

“You’re a menace,” Margo told him.

“Takes one to know one Hanson,” Penny smirked.

* * *

Eliot had finally managed to get Quentin out of the water, and he’d put his clothes back on. They were walking through the streets of Prague and Quentin was exhilarated. He actually couldn’t believe he’d skinny-dipped. He’d always wanted to.

And with a little liquid courage (okay a lot) he’d made it happen.

The pity was that Eliot hadn’t taken his clothes off so Quentin hadn’t been able to see him naked.

(Quentin really wanted to see him naked)

“I bet a nice, warm bubble bath back at the hotel would be fabulous about now and it would be my pleasure to escort you,” Eliot said.

Quentin just snorted.

“No — I’ve smelled the city and now I want to taste it.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Eliot groaned.

“You’re no fun has anyone ever told you that,” Quentin asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I tend to lose my Joi de Vivre when I’m cold, wet... And starting to chafe,” Eliot complained.

“Well that’s your own fault — who skinny dips fully clothed?” Quentin remarked with a smile.

“My body is too important to get into the disgusting water naked,” Eliot mentioned.

“Oh really?”

“My body is a temple Makepeace, which means I don’t put it in knowingly unclean water,” Eliot pointed out.

“I think you were just scared.”

“Oh please skinny dipping is nothing — beach, pool, you name it,” Eliot said.

“Perhaps you’ll have to show me that next time.”

“Perhaps I might,” Eliot said momentarily forgetting he’s not supposed to flirt with Quentin.

That was when Quentin heard the music — specifically opera music.

“Where is that coming from?” Quentin asked and ran towards the sound, Eliot followed after him.

What they found was an opera on a projector in the middle of the plaza and people who were gathered around just to watch it.

This was incredible — unlike anything Quentin had ever experienced. He didn’t usually get to witness events like this.

Then Quentin turned around and got an idea. He wanted to see it from a vantage point (and where he and Eliot could be alone).

“I want to see it from up there? Do you think we can?”

“I’m sure we can manage it,” Eliot said as they made their way towards the building.

* * *

It took them a bit to get up the building, and then they were climbing the roof.

Quentin was having the time of his life it would seem. Eliot was just worried about falling to their deaths.

“You don’t get it, this is historic for me… No one ever lets me do anything remotely dangerous, and I am never ever alone,” Quentin mentioned.

Then he turned around and started climbing the tiles.

“It’s not like this is that dangerous anyway,” Quentin said.

“Not unless you grab the pipe,” Eliot said, which was of course what Quentin did. Did he have no sense of self-preservation?

The pipe broke and Quentin started tumbling down, thankfully Eliot was there to catch him.

They just stayed like that for a moment just breathing and looking at each other’s eyes.

“You caught me,” Quentin muttered.

“Of course I did,” Eliot answered as if there was no other believable outcome.

And then Quentin started laughing and Eliot couldn’t help but laugh a bit as well.

Quentin tossed the pipe aside as Eliot helped him stand up.

Eliot then decided to take the lead as they climbed on to the other side.

“Why don’t you hold your horses and let me take the lead because it looks to me like this could be a little bit...,” Eliot said but Quentin ignored him and slid down first towards the little deck, “Tricky.”

“I can’t believe we almost died,” Quentin said.

“We were perfectly safe… well mostly,” Eliot relented.

Then he grabbed Quentin’s hand and tried to ignore the jolt of something at the touch. Something he definitely did not want to acknowledge. He led Quentin towards the edge where they could see the opera from above. It was magnificent.

“Come have a look at this,” Eliot said.

“This is incredible — truly,” Quentin said once again in awe.

“You see that woman? She thinks that she's just having a dream. But she's not, and he's deceiving her.”

“Yeah? Well, how else can Paris get Helen to show him how she truly feels? It's the perfect deception,” Quentin said.

“So what you’re saying is that It’s all right to deceive with good reason?” Eliot asked, for no reason at all whatsoever.

“Here's my theory. Telling the truth isn't always good, but lying isn't always bad. If telling the truth makes someone feel bad, lying can be good. Good things can come from lying, bad things from the truth...although sometimes telling part of the truth is the same thing as telling a lie,” Quentin rambled on an Eliot was positively charmed by the rambling.

“Is that good or bad?” Eliot asked curiously. Technically that’s what he was doing right now — he wasn’t lying, but he definitely wasn’t telling Quentin the whole truth. Not that he could even if he wanted to.

Quentin actually looked pensive about that — like he was giving it actual thought.

“I don’t actually know — that part is a bit new for me?” Quentin asked.

“If you figure it out let me know,” Eliot said.

“Sorry for rambling… I do that sometimes when I’m passionate about something,” Quentin explained.

“Don’t apologize, I liked it,” Eliot said and Quentin blushed.

Eliot picked up his camera and looked at Quentin.

“Hey Quentin,” Eliot said and Quentin looked at him and smiled.

Then Eliot took the photo.

“Gorgeous,” Eliot muttered but Quentin just smiled shyly.

* * *

Margo and Penny were on the balcony of another building keeping a close eye on everything. Well, Margo was, Penny was watching the opera.

“This is romantic,” Penny said, “It’s almost as if we’re on a date, Hanson.”

All Margo did was scoff, not even looking away from her binoculars.

“In your dreams…”

“You wound me,” Penny joked.

“Are you on a last name basis with most of your girlfriends Penny?”

“Maybe I am Margo,” Penny said using her name as well.

They looked at each other for a moment then snorted.

“That felt weird, let's not.”

“Whatever you say, Hanson,” Penny joked.

* * *

Eliot was taking photos of the crowd while Quentin enjoyed the opera. They had been sitting around in comfortable silence for a few minutes now. Well, it wasn’t completely silent because of the opera and the outdoor sounds — but what Quentin meant was that he and Eliot were silent.

He wanted to hear more of Eliot’s opinions but wasn’t sure what to say. What could he say? He somehow doubted Eliot had read Fillory — he didn’t seem like a nerd. But then again neither was Margo and Quentin knew she was a big nerd.

They’d had long conversations in the past about Fillory and Narnia. They had talked about sorting (Margo was convinced Quentin was a Slytherin like her) and things they didn’t like about the series (Albus’ name, everything about Snape, Sirius’ death). It had been a bit of a bonding moment. After that Margo had become the person assigned to Quentin.

But it’s not like that helped him with his current problem of “how to bond with Eliot”.

“Offenbach is okay, but I think I prefer the Italian operas. They’re both tragic and romantic.”

Seriously Coldwater? That’s the best you could do?

Eliot turned to look at him with an amused look on his face, “Well I do apologize but all those rooftops were booked, this is all I could get at last minute.”

Quentin just snorted as Eliot smirked at him.

“So which one is your favorite?” “Rooftop?” Quentin asked, feeling cheeky.

“Opera.”

“Rigoletto...I can totally relate to Gilda,” Quentin said looking pensive, and then he mutters “cloistered and love-starved in the nunnery.”

“You get trips to Europe, to the Opera, 5-star hotels, your life can’t possibly be that terrible,” Eliot said and Quentin sighed.

“I never said that — it’s not terrible and I know I’m luckier than a lot of people but… it’s not,” Quentin trailed off, “the truth is that despite the fact that I am rarely alone the only thing I can say with regard to my life is exactly that… It’s lonely.”

“Yeah?”

“Everyone thinks that they know me but no one actually bothers to try and get to know me.”

“I’m sorry.” “It’s not your fault… It’s just life — god I sound conceited, don’t I? Poor little rich kid… poor little bi rich kid,” Quentin said, correcting himself.

“Now there’s an addendum.”

‘It matters to me — even if others… it matters to me,” Quentin said softly.

Being bisexual was a big part of him — the media could not take that, his father could not take that. It was about him. That mattered _right?_

“If it matters to you then it’s important,” Eliot said and then an alarm went off in Quentin’s watch.

That meant it was time to take his meds. Quentin grabbed the bottle from his jacket and looked at Eliot.

“You still have that water bottle right?”

“Here you go,” “Thanks,” Quentin said as he took a sip of water and then took his meds, “Can’t really — it’s not exactly pretty if I don’t take them.”

“Hey you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Eliot said, giving him a smile, Quentin smiled back before putting his meds back in his jacket.

They went back to watching the show, Quentin was just going to enjoy this moment. If it was the last bit of freedom he got for a while. If it doesn’t go anywhere at least he had this night, right?

“Beer is good,” Quentin muttered resting on Eliot’s shoulder.

“If you say so,” Eliot said softly as he noticed that Quentin had fallen asleep. He grabbed his discarded leather jacket and used it to cover Quentin.

On another roof, Penny Adiyodi had fallen asleep on Margo Hanson’s shoulder.

* * *

Margo woke up slightly disoriented, and then she remembered — oh right she was on a rooftop following after Quentin and Eliot.

And she was sleeping on Penny Adiyodi’s lap, with his jacket covering her.

She sat up and saw the guy smiling at her. You’ve got this Hanson just act like nothing is weird.

She grabbed her notebook and leaned against the wall.

“Any change?”

“Quentin hasn’t woken up yet… Eliot woke up a few minutes ago,” Penny said handing her the binoculars.

Margo could see Eliot fighting with his phone, the thing was probably broken from the stint in the river water.

“Guess you shouldn’t have gone into the water with your phone El,” Margo said amusedly.

“That was probably not what was on his mind at the moment,” Penny said.

“True.”

“At least it’s almost over, and we can all go back to normal,” Penny said.

“Don’t jinx us,” Margo said as she noticed Quentin woke up.

* * *

The first thing Quentin noticed as he woke up was that he was not in his comfortable bed — he was not in a bed at all. He was on a roof with a leather jacket covering him.

And then everything came back to him. Oh, he definitely should not be allowed to drink.

His parents were going to kill him.

His father was gonna kill him.

Oh, fuck what time was it?

“Shit shit shit — what time is it?”

“Early,” Eliot said, “You’re the one with the watch.”

“Right,” Quentin said, checking it and yep he was a dead man. It was too late — early — to be out.

“I am such a dead man, I need to call my parents.”

“I thought you wanted freedom?”

“There’s a difference between freedom and being grounded for life.”

Eliot just quirked his eyebrow.

“Can I use your cell phone?”

“I would love to let you use it but it seems like it has died — probably because of your river adventure yesterday.”

“Again — that was your fault I didn’t force you to go skinny dipping with your clothes on.”

“Either way — the phone is dead.”

“Well then so am I.”

“Don’t be so dramatic come on I’ll help you find a payphone,” Eliot smirked.

Eliot put his jacket on and then started walking with Quentin following close behind. Well, at least Quentin got to enjoy the view before his father killed him.

 _Or Margo_.

 _Margo was most definitely going to kill him_.

Laurie was probably worried, Quentin hated making her worry, and he’d also have to touch base with Kady who at this point would have told Julia. So he was going to get murdered by at least one of the women in his life.

(His father probably wouldn’t care — as long as the press didn’t find out)

(Plus all of this was technically Ted’s fault so Quentin wasn’t really caring about his opinion…. much).

A part of him liked stealing a few more moments with Eliot — considering he was probably never going to see him again.

So Quentin was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Especially considering that agents would probably storm the place the moment they found a payphone.

That was going to be fun to explain.

Oh well, it was fun to pretend to be a normal guy for a night, even if he didn’t get laid.

* * *

The call seemed to be actually going well for once. Maybe he and his dad could actually find some common ground. It had always seemed unlikely but maybe? It was possible?

Quentin didn’t know.

“Hey, dad thanks for um… not being mad about the situation?”

“Hey I get it — I was your age at one point. I’m just happy that you’re safe.” “Really dad?” Quentin asked, surprised, maybe he’d misjudged his father all this time?

There’s a moment of silence and then there’s a scream on the other side of the line.

“Quentin Makepeace Coldwater! You get back here this instant! Your little adventure is over with!”

Yeah he spoke _too fucking soon._

“What?” Quentin asked as he could hear his father barking orders at his agents, what had changed so much in a single moment? He truly did not understand it and perhaps he never would.

“Listen to me Quentin — you will not get on a train.” “Did you just — you just fucking — you seriously traced my call?” Quentin asked, and he’s not sure why he was so surprised. Of course, he did. Because his father didn’t know what privacy meant. Wasn’t that the crux of their issues (among other things).

“I am your father, and I am the President of the United States of course I traced your call.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’ll trace whatever I want to trace Quentin.”

“I’ll meet you on the plane on Sunday — trace this,” Quentin said, and he hung up the phone, feeling a jolt of power. He’d literally just hung up the phone on his father, the president, there was nothing Quentin couldn’t do right now.

Quentin walked towards Eliot, who was trying to get his phone to work.

“It’s time for me to go I’m afraid.” “Are they picking you up?”

“Nope I’m not going back — parents decided to see things in my eyes for once and told me I was free to go, so I’m headed to Berlin for the Love Parade.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I’m meeting my friends Julia and Kady there — they’re waiting for me.”

“So you’re just going? Just like that.”

“Yeah — just like that… now, are you coming or not?” Quentin asked, and he honestly hoped the answer was yes, but he could cope with a no. And he was too far in to turn back now.

He was going to take his freedom by the hands.

“I’m not going to chase you throughout Europe Quentin,” Eliot muttered, but he’s following Quentin already.

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Well, I’m not letting you go alone.”

“Funny I didn’t think I needed your permission to do anything.” “It’s not that — European railway travel can be very dangerous.”

“Oh really?” Quentin asked, amused.

“It is the preferred method of travel for delinquents and lunatics... ...perverts, thieves, the odd slasher now and again. They're not properly maintained. The trains. The slashers are world-class,” Eliot said and Quentin snorted.

Slashers are world-class? _That was the best he got?_

“Slashers really? Mediocre effort 5/10,” Quentin said.

“Quentin think for a second.”

“That’s the thing, Eliot. For once, I don’t want to think. I have second-guessed everything for 22 years. Either if it’s because of anxiety or my parents’ job? The only thing I’ve ever been certain about is my sexuality and even that — I had no freedom in that… So yeah for one time I’m going to ignore everything and just live. So are you coming with me or not?”

“What about money?”

“We have enough and I have my meds, so I don’t have a problem there either.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“100% — I want to live real life.”

“I think it’s overrated but if that’s what you want.”

“You’re in?”

“I am most definitely going to regret this — but I’m in.”

Then Quentin smiled a true smile and grabbed Eliot’s hand dragging him through the corridors looking for the train to Berlin.

* * *

Margo and Penny were at the train station looking for the runaway first son.

“Well you know him, where do you think he’d go.”

“He wants to go to Berlin to the Love Parade but mostly he wants to see his friends and experience some freedom,” Margo said.

“So we just have to find the train that goes to Berlin and get on it?” Penny asked.

“Or intercept them before they get on the train?” Margo suggested.

“For that, we have to find them first,” Penny muttered.

“Well there they are,” Margo said, recognizing her best friend’s tall figure and Quentin’s slightly shorter one.

“Well then let’s go,”

They ran after them but lose them in one of the corridors.

“Let’s just get on the train,” Margo said as they see the Berlin train.

“You lead — I follow,” Penny said, getting on the train right after her.

About a minute or two later the train pulled out of the station.

* * *

They’re on the train and Quentin couldn’t believe they were actually on the train. Holy fuck.

No guards, no protective measures, just him and a cute guy on a train to Berlin.

Kady and Julia were not going to believe this.

He leaned back against the seat with a smile looking at Eliot across from him.

Maybe not all was lost — maybe Eliot did actually like him?

“What’s that look for?” Eliot asked

“Nothing.”

“Right… spill.”

“Just thinking… you got on a train with me it’s very curious.” “I’m attracted to exhibitionist runaways. It's an addiction. I was in a program where we had to spend time with fully clothed homebodies... ...but I've relapsed again.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” “You went into a dirty river and almost fell off a roof, I’ve rescued you about 15 times in the 15 hours we’ve spent together but yeah you’re definitely great at this taking care of yourself thing.”

And okay Eliot might have a point that he’s not always the best at it, but he’s trying okay? That should count for something. And he remembered his meds which technically meant that he was good at certain parts of it. Just not all of them.

“If that’s what you think why don’t you just leave?” Quentin replied but Eliot didn’t move, “What are you still doing here?”

“We’re on a moving train,” Eliot pointed out and Quentin just glared at him and turned around to face the window rather than the seat in front of him.

“Don’t talk to me,” Quentin said, and he could hear Eliot snorting. Then Eliot got some toothpaste out of his backpack and offered it to Quentin.

He wanted to say no but — his teeth probably did smell, so he put his finger out and Eliot put some toothpaste on it. Then they both tried washing their teeth in silence.

This was going to be a long trip to Berlin.

* * *

They had gone through 2 full sweeps of the train. _Two full sweeps_.

And were Quentin and Eliot here? No.

Not a sign of either of them.

_Fuck._

“They’re not on this train, why are they not on this train?” Penny muttered.

“I know about as much as you do Adiyodi,” Margo said, massaging her temple.

He’d been complaining since they finished the first sweep.

“How the fuck did Coldwater manage to get on the wrong train?”

“Maybe he got the wrong directions? Maybe he didn’t realize it was the wrong train? There’s a lot of possible outcomes,” Margo pointed out.

“So we lost the first son and have no way of figuring out where they are? Please tell me you trust this guy.”

“Eliot?”

“Yeah because otherwise we’re screwed.” “Don’t worry I trust him with my life… and with Quentin’s as well.”

And with that, the argument was settled. Margo was surprised to realize that yeah — she actually did trust Eliot with Quentin’s life... She normally didn’t trust many people when it came to Quentin but apparently she trusted her best friend with him, that was good right?

* * *

Eliot Waugh was woken up by the sound of terrible music, he opened his eyes to see Quentin being woken up by it too. There was a comment about nuts? He didn’t know.

“Don't I know you?”

That’s the comment that fully woke Eliot up, he saw a bit of fear in Quentin’s eyes before it went away. The voice belonged to an attractive redhead who had sat in front of Quentin.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Whatever… I’m Poppy, Poppy Kline,” She said, extending her hand for Quentin to shake, which he did.

“I’m Quentin and that’s Eliot,” Quentin said pointing to him.

“Oh are you two?” Poppy asked and then winked. Eliot tried really hard not to roll his eyes at that.

“We’re not.”

“Eliot accidentally got on this train when he meant to get on the knight in shining armor express,” Quentin commented.

Eliot was extremely amused by the brattiness. It was definitely another side of Quentin. Just as interesting as the rest.

“So Quentin — have you ever done it on a moving train?” Poppy asked sitting next to him and wiggling her eyebrows, Quentin laughed nervously and looked at Eliot for a moment.

Eliot thought he didn't want a knight in shining armor.

But this was technically his job, so he should actually protect Quentin from the handsy redhead.

“The sun is in my eyes — do you mind?” Eliot asked sitting down next to Quentin, making Poppy change seats.

“I was just making conversation no worries,” She said, “Don’t worry hot stuff no one's looking to snag your travel buddy. In fact, I prefer to float along alone. Just me, my tunes and my knapsack…”

“And your sandals,” Eliot said as Poppy had placed her feet right next to him.

Those shoes were truly terrible.

“You have something against them?”

“They’re a crime against fashion and humanity”

Quentin snorted and looked at Poppy, “Ignore Eliot he’s just full of himself.”

“Oh did I walk in on a _situation_?” Poppy asked intrigued.

“Eliot’s issues are his problem, not mine — he doesn’t know a thing about me,” Quentin said crossing his arms, “According to him I’m a spoiled selfish brat.”

“Brat? A bit yes but that’s not actually a bad thing and I never said you were selfish.”

Quentin was such a brat — and so Eliot’s type. Honestly, he had to keep reminding himself that Quentin was off-limits otherwise he’d be so fired.

“The point is that you don’t know me.”

“No, I guess I don’t.” “Anyway if you’re traveling alone or together you should take some of these,” Poppy said looking into her bag and handing both of them a bunch of stickers.

They were of a smiling dragon.

“A dragon?” Eliot asked, he was sure he was missing something but Quentin looked as confused as he was.

“Puff the magic dragon?” Quentin asked

“Not quite — this is Jax the Dragon,” Poppy smiled, “These stickers are my contribution to the global community. Everyone I meet gets a handful. Your job, post them up. On a door, a kiosk, a postbox wherever your life leads you.”

“And then?” Quentin asked curiously.

“Nothing… you forget about it and maybe one day you have the blues and then on the window there it is! One of the stickers! It puts a smile on your face because you know that you are not alone in the world. We're all connected in the great circle of life,” Poppy finished.

Quentin actually looked charmed by the notion but Eliot just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

Poppy was such a wanker.

* * *

Eliot Waugh was not always known for being self-aware. He was very observant in regards to other people but not so much with himself. Margo used to say it was one of his blind spots.

But Eliot did know when he fucked up. And he had fucked up with Quentin earlier. _Come on Waugh just own up to it._

“Hey,” Eliot said.

“Hey?” Quentin asked.

“I’m sorry about being dismissive earlier — I didn’t mean to treat you like that… I was out of line.”

“Yes, you were.” “I don’t always say the right thing… I have some character defects but I’m working on them?” Eliot said slightly unsure, there was something about Quentin that made him feel off-kilter.

“I get that… I also have a few things I need to work on.”

“Can we start again?” Eliot asked. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Eliot smiled at Quentin who smiled back. Quentin’s smile was wonderful, truly wonderful and for a moment Eliot had even forgotten the reason he was here to begin with. Quentin was the president’s son, Waugh.

Margo’s voice came into his head, _“Keep it in your pants, Waugh._ ”

Quentin looked like he was about to say something when Poppy groaned in her sleep and the moment was broken. Her legs ended up on top of Eliot, and he just pulled them off causing her to stumble and wake.

“Where’s the fire?”

“No fire,” Eliot muttered.

“Oh, my new friends! I’m so glad fate brought us together,” Poppy said sitting in between Quentin and Eliot.

Eliot just exchanged a look with Quentin like can you believe this but Quentin just smiled.

“I propose a moment of silent bonding before we reach Venice,” Poppy said.

Wait did she say Venice?

_VENICE?_

Eliot exchanged another shocked look with Quentin.

“What do you mean Venice?” Quentin asked.

“Well, this train stops at Venice didn’t you know?” Poppy asked.

“No — we wanted to go to Berlin,” Eliot said.

“Well, then you should have gotten on the train that went to Berlin,” Poppy smirked.

“You don’t say,” Eliot muttered and that’s when Quentin started cracking up.

“Quentin?” Eliot asked.

“We got on the wrong train… I can’t believe we actually got on the wrong train — I thought that only happened in movies.”

Eliot looked at him and put his hands through his hair, what were they going to do now?

_Fuck._


	3. Venice Awaits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot go on the wrong train and ended up in Venice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warnings for mentions of abuse (ie: Eliot's parents)

They got off the train and went towards a Vaporetto that would take them into the city. They had to weigh their options now. How the fuck were they going to get to Berlin now?

“Stop fretting — I thought being anxious about things was my job,” Quentin smirked.

“I’m trying to figure out what to do next.”

“Let's just make the best of our misfortune,” Quentin said.

“Our misfortune will last until tomorrow… because the next train to Berlin is in the morning.”

“So it's just a bit of a diversion. Come on, enjoy. Take a picture. It’s a gorgeous place Eliot — let’s live by the moment!”

Eliot couldn’t help but be charmed by Quentin, so he did actually take a photo of Quentin’s smile. Then they got off the Vaporetto and unto the dock. Quentin followed after Poppy as Eliot trailed behind.

He needed to talk to Margo or anyone. Ugh, he was going to have to call Todd, wasn’t he?

“I just need to make a quick call I’ll be right back,” Eliot called

“No worries I’ll watch over him,” Poppy said which filled Eliot with dread rather than calm.

Eliot called the number and of course, Todd answered, “Todd it’s Waugh.”

_“Eliot! We’ve been trying to contact you!”_

“Get the President on the phone.”

“Give me a minute,” Todd said and that’s when Eliot realized he couldn’t see Poppy or Quentin anywhere.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

_Where the fuck were they?_

He didn’t trust Poppy one bit, especially not _with Quentin_.

Forgetting he was on the phone waiting for the President of the United States, Eliot dropped the phone and took off running in the direction where he’d last seen Quentin. All while yelling his name. He crossed the bridge and couldn’t find him. He was beginning to really freak out about this.

And then he saw Quentin and Poppy coming out of a shop wearing hats. Quentin had a sailor’s cap that definitely did not look cute on him at all.

“Eliot! Come on. Venice awaits. Where have you been?” Quentin shouted motioning for Eliot to come with them.

“Just having a mild heart attack,” Eliot muttered but went towards Quentin and Poppy.

Exploring Venice was actually fun? Even if he still couldn’t stomach Poppy Kline and hated how amused Quentin was by her. He definitely did not want to examine why it was that he disliked that so much. Anyway, the point was that for the first time in a long time he was actually having fun? Who knew.

Quentin kept dragging him to places and making him take photos of the random things. Eliot was kind of charmed, to say the least. They went into a store and Quentin got himself a Venetian mask, and then he pushed Eliot through a market.

Eliot talked about the different fruits that were on display and the different dishes that could be made with them. He noticed that Quentin listened with rapt attention, and well — he liked that. He liked having Quentin’s full attention. For no reason whatsoever. Because Eliot was definitely not going there.

Then Poppy would come up with another crazy idea, Quentin would agree with whatever it was and Eliot would follow after them. The scariest moment was when Poppy got a tattoo and for a moment he thought Quentin had gotten one as well.

Quentin had laughed at the expression on his face and called him gullible. It had been worth it to hear his laugh, not that Eliot would tell him that. Also, Eliot was pretty sure if the First Son came back with a tattoo that Eliot would be murdered.

And it would be _his Bambi_ doing the murdering.

That was when they come upon a clothing store and Eliot is reminded that they’re still technically wearing clothes they slept in.

“Hey — you were saying you wanted something new?” Eliot asked and Quentin’s face lit up.

“I normally hate shopping but these aren’t actually mine so any chance to get out of them is good,” Quentin admitted.

“I could help you get out of your clothes,” Poppy suggested and it took everything in Eliot to not roll his eyes. He wished he had his gun with him.

Quentin’s response was an awkward laugh and Eliot looked at Poppy, “Why don’t you look for your own stuff and I’ll help Quentin out.”

Quentin looked gratefully at Eliot when Poppy went to another side of the store.

* * *

Quentin wanted nothing more than to get out of these clothes, they were okay for a moment, but he’s been in them for a while and well they’re not the most comfortable. He also feels kind of bad considering he did kind of steal them? Well exchanged them — but still.

The person was probably paid off by his family but Quentin still felt slightly guilty about it. And he should find a phone to call Kady and tell her he was going to be a little late. His plans had changed drastically in 24 hours. Which he could have never predicted.

Ending up in Venice with an Adonis like Eliot Waugh was not in any of Quentin’s plans, but he’s trying to go with the flow.

Eliot was staring at him again and Quentin was sure he could see the cluelessness on his face.

“Do you need any help?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only a little bit,” Eliot smiled.

“Well can you help me?” Quentin asked, Eliot laughed at his expression but then nodded.

“So do you have any ideas?” Eliot asked.

“I don’t have much of a personal style honestly? I have inside clothes and out in public clothes and the latter ones well… I didn’t pick them,” Quentin said, “And this outfit was picked by Kady… technically.”

“Okay so are you giving me carte blanche to pick you an outfit or two?” Eliot asked, amused.

“Something comfortable and not too flashy?” Quentin said.

“And apt for the weather.”

“Yes that’s probably important too,” Quentin said sheepishly.

They looked through the clothes racks and Eliot kept grabbing different things, staring at Quentin and then grabbing more things. Quentin wasn’t sure if Eliot knew they weren’t going to buy that much. Quentin didn’t have that much money on him, and he needed it to last obviously.

Although he was definitely going to buy that small satchel because it was the perfect place for his wallet and meds.

“Try these on come back out,” Eliot said.

“All of them?”

“Yes all of them Quentin — we need to know what looks best and what is more comfortable for you.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

And so Quentin tried on a bunch of different outfits always coming out of the dressing room to show Eliot the outfits. At first, he just came out like normal, then he started switching it up just to see Eliot smile. He even twirled once. He saw the glint in Eliot’s eyes and well let’s just say that was very interesting. And if he played up the tight pants a little bit more, who can judge him?

The last outfit was a crew neck that he thought was a maroon color with white dots and a pocket. Plus some normal fit jeans in his size. Eliot’s eyes definitely got larger, and he’s pretty sure he gulped.

Oh, yeah — Quentin was _definitely_ getting this outfit.

“So have you… decided what you’re getting?” Eliot asked.

“I think the white v neck and this maroon one? Plus the jeans.”

“Dusty Rose.”

“Excuse me?”

“The name of the color is dusty rose not maroon,” Eliot smirked.

“Know-it-all,” Quentin muttered, but he had a smile on his face.

“I’m just saying,” Eliot smiled as Quentin went to pay, he decided to keep the outfit on and just hand over the tags. He also bought the small brown satchel.

“What do you think of my look?” Quentin asked Eliot but before he could hear the answer Poppy came back.

“Damn we look good — Eliot should take photos of us coming out of the store.”

Quentin just looked at Eliot, “Do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Eliot said.

* * *

Eliot had a lot of bad ideas over the course of his life but telling Quentin to basically model outfits for him was probably one of the stupidest. He looked so fucking good. It should be illegal to look that good. It was the worst thing Eliot could have done to get rid of his affinity for Quentin.

_Affinity_

Do you hear yourself Waugh? You know it’s more than that.

It might be the moment to admit to himself that he had a crush. Which was bloody inconvenient.

But how could he not?

Not only was he just _his type_ , but he also had no idea of how good-looking he was. Which was basically mind-blowing for Eliot.

What the fuck was he going to do now?

He was waiting outside the door with his camera when Poppy came out; he took a photo of her just to say he did but most of them were of Quentin.

They continued walking, and he took photos of Poppy and Quentin, ignoring the pit in his stomach. Then Quentin said he wanted to take a few of him — so Eliot let him. Then Poppy took the camera and took some of Quentin with Eliot.

Quentin put his arm around Eliot, and he tried not to freak out about it — but it felt _nice_. Especially considering Quentin was trying his hardest to make him laugh, ~~and succeeding.~~

He didn’t know how many photos Poppy ended up taking of them before she handed him back the camera but at the moment he didn’t want to know. He was actually enjoying the moment.

He knew he probably wasn’t going to get more of these after they got to Berlin so might as well make the most of it right?

* * *

They had arrived at Berlin when they got the call that Quentin and Eliot were in Venice.

At least it was a beautiful place right?

So they had flown them on a helicopter from Berlin to Venice and honestly? Margo was having a blast. Being in Quentin’s service was great, and he was one in a handful of people she could say she truly loved, but it definitely meant she didn’t get out much.

Her work had mostly consisted of shadowing him in Columbia and going with him whenever he traveled with his father. Which to be fair, wasn’t a lot. Quentin had come on this summit because the family had been invited and it was good to present a united front.

So she didn’t get to go out the way other agents did, how Eliot’s previous work was mostly Europe based, or how Penny used to travel a lot before being assigned as her partner. For a moment she was thankful that Quentin had run away because it meant she finally got to see all the beautiful things.

She might have nerded out a bit to Penny earlier when they were in the chopper, and he’d just stared at her in amusement. They went from the chopper to a boat that would finally lead them into Venice.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to Venice. They tried with their binoculars to see if they could spot Quentin or Eliot. Her best friend was very tall, so he shouldn’t be that hard to spot right?

“I say we hit all the tourist spots. Quentin will want to see the sights,” Penny said

“Yes but you forget he’s not fond of crowds, so we should avoid the overly crowded ones,” Margo said

“And he wants to go to the _Berlin Love Parade_.”

“It’s not the Love Parade,” Margo said and Penny stared, “I mean it _is_ — but I think it represents something else for Quentin.”

“You’re a psychologist now Hanson?”

“You underestimate how long I’ve been with Q.”

“He was your first assignment right?” Penny asked, curious.

It’s true — Margo had been assigned to Quentin’s detail when the sexuality scandal had happened before Ted was even president. She’d been 20, fresh-faced with a hunger in her eyes. Quentin had been barely 18, forced to show a side of him he hadn’t been ready to show.

“You never forget your first,” Margo smirked and Penny rolled his eyes.

“You got assigned practically out of the academy.”

“Yeah well I’m a genius, my grades and marks were top-notch, and they wanted someone who could easily blend in, and I’m only 3 years older than him.”

“So you never wanted any other assignment?” Penny asked

“They were offered. I got a lot of different offers but I like where I am,” Margo said as they walked through the streets looking for them.

“And you wouldn’t want to leave Quentin,” Penny pointed out with a knowing smile, “So you do have a heart somewhere.”

“If you tell anyone… I could easily kill you and make it look like an accident,” Margo suggested.

“Oh I know you could,” Penny remarked, but he actually seemed intrigued by the very notion of it.

“Keep your dick in your pants and let’s get to work,” Margo said as they headed for one of the nerdiest stops on their list.

* * *

Quentin was tired — he wanted to just have dinner and then get a hotel or something. It felt like they had been walking for hours but it had been fun.

“Hey why don’t we just get something to eat,” Eliot suggested

“Yes please,” Quentin said.

“I just need to get something else, I’ll join you later,” Poppy said.

“Sounds good,” Quentin said.

“We should hug! New friendships deserve hugs!” Poppy said, and she gave them the puppy eyes so Quentin relented and hugged her.

“Eliot! Hug us!!” Quentin yelled and Eliot rolled his eyes.

“Come on Eliot you know you want to!” Poppy said.

And finally, Eliot relented and joined the hug. He felt nice — _really nice_.

Focus Quentin.

And then Poppy said she’d be back before taking off.

“Thought she’d never leave,” Eliot said as they sat down.

“She’s not that bad,” Quentin said with a laugh.

“Says you,” Eliot responded.

They ordered their food and their drinks before Eliot spoke again.

“So are you enjoying your freedom?”

“I am actually,’ Quentin said with a laugh.

“Well, that’s a good thing right? Although I bet the company leaves a little bit to be desired,” Eliot smirked.

“Oh come on you’re not so bad — you’re being too hard on yourself,” Quentin smirked back and Eliot rolled his eyes as he took a drink.

“I was talking about Poppy actually but it’s nice to know you care, Makepeace,” Eliot retorted.

Quentin stared at him, it was weird to hear his middle name coming from Eliot. Why his parents decided on giving him his mother’s maiden name as his middle name he would never know. He’d never been fond of it, to be honest, but he liked hearing it from Eliot.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

And it’s not like Poppy was around to hear it — he definitely _did not_ trust her. But maybe Quentin could trust Eliot? After all, they’ve made it all this way. Even when Quentin was drunk or when he was acting in a certain way Eliot was still there. Plus Quentin liked him — _a lot._

He liked him more than he’d liked anyone in a long time.

“It’s Coldwater actually.”

“Excuse me?” Eliot asked.

“My name — it’s Coldwater… well actually I wasn’t lying earlier — Makepeace is my name. It was my mother’s name and technically my middle name as well... but well full name is Quentin Makepeace Coldwater,” Quentin admitted and then looked at Eliot.

He was nervous — he didn’t want Eliot to treat him differently or freak out.

“If you’re wondering — yes it is like the president,” Quentin whispered, “he’s my dad.”

“Oh.”

There was a weird look in Eliot’s eyes but it went away as soon as it appeared.

“Well I figured it was someone important,” Eliot said, “From the way, you were talking about it.”

“I needed a break — you know what it’s like to have every minute of your life scripted? To know you have to be extra vigilant because everything and anything you do could reflect badly on someone else?”

“So you ran.”

“So I ran — I feel bad about Margo, hope she didn’t get into trouble, although knowing her she’d get out of it just as easily.”

There was that weird expression on Eliot’s face again.

“I think it’s normal to want some freedom Q,” Eliot said and Quentin felt a jolt at the use of the nickname. It sounded really good coming from Eliot’s mouth.

“You… don’t care?”

“Has anything about you changed drastically in the 5 minutes we’ve been talking?” Eliot asked.

“No?” Quentin asked, confused.

“Then I don’t care. You’re still a nerd anyways,” Eliot said with a smile.

“Thanks, El,” Quentin said, finding himself smiling back.

Their food arrived about a minute after that, and they ate in comfortable silence. They talked about the day and talked about random things. There was something Eliot was still holding back — Quentin could tell. But he wasn’t sure what it was.

And at the moment he didn’t care — he was way too happy with the fact that Eliot hadn’t seemed to care about his little secret. That was a good omen, right?

He wanted to think so at least.

Maybe Eliot was interested in him as well? Crazier things had happened before.

Eliot teased him about his food and Quentin found himself relaxing even more. Then he noticed how much time had passed.

“I wonder where Poppy went,” Quentin said.

“She probably got lost somewhere,” Eliot said.

“Should we wait for her?”

“Do you want to?”

“You don’t really like her do you?”

“I don’t know her.”

“Technically you don’t know me either,” Quentin pointed out.

“I know more about you and well Poppy gives off a vibe.”

“A vibe?” Quentin asked, amused.

“Yeah, a vibe… don’t mock.”

“I would _never_.”

“Sure you wouldn’t you brat.”

“What exactly do you mean then?”

Eliot sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I just mean there’s something off about her you know? Like she’s being fake. I can’t trust it.”

“Maybe you just have trust issues.”

“Oh, I definitely have trust issues.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do… I don't know why but I do.”

Quentin smiled wide at that. Then they ordered dessert and the check. Eliot stood up to take photos of the scenery while Quentin ate their dessert.

“So are you ready to admit that you’re actually having fun on this trip?” Quentin asked.

“Define fun.”

“Eliot.”

“Okay maybe a little bit of fun,” Eliot admitted as Quentin got frosting on his lips. Eliot took a photo of it just because he could.

“Very attractive,” Eliot teased.

“You’re hilarious truly.”

The waiter brought over the check and Quentin grabbed his satchel to get his money.

Except all he found were _stickers_.

_Fuck._

So he looked again, in case he put it elsewhere.

But there was nothing — thankfully his pills were still there but his wallet was gone.

“That…” Quentin started.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have stickers — I don’t have my wallet… I think Poppy stole from me.”

“Hey calm down let me get mine,” Eliot said, reaching into his pocket, but all he found were _stickers_.

“More stickers,” Quentin said.

“I’ll talk to the manager, we'll figure it out,” Eliot said.

Quentin didn’t know what to do. He wanted to freak out. And those tourists kept looking at him — oh shit he’s pretty sure they recognized him.

“I have to go,” Quentin said.

“Quentin,” Eliot said.

But Quentin’s mind was made up, and he took off running, he could hear Eliot running next to him so at least there was that.

He’s also pretty sure he could hear Margo and Penny in the distance — great just what he needed. They had caught up with him.

So on one side, he had the restaurant managers following and on the other, there was Margo and Penny. _Such Fun._

They went through streets and alleyways and ended up crossing a bridge. They were almost out of breath when they decided to hide next to another bridge.

The manager and his people ran to the other side, and so they finally went out of their hiding place to realize a gondolier was staring at them.

“Gondola?”

“Yes,”

“No,” Eliot retorted at the same time as Quentin did.

“My first customer. The other gondolieri, they put me here, but nobody visits. I told them, "Nobody comes to my bridge." They say, "Somebody will, Rafe." And now you are here.”

The man, Rafe, looked so excited that it almost killed Quentin to have to admit that they didn’t have money.

“The thing is… we don’t have money...”

“No money — no ride,” Rafe said.

“Sir please, _we’re newlyweds_ ,” Quentin said, putting an arm around Eliot’s chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Well if he’s going for it, he might as well go the full way.

“That’s right darling,” Eliot said, giving into the story and smiling at Quentin.

“My heart still soars when you call me that,” Quentin said, putting a hand on his heart.

“Your love is beautiful but I can’t just…” Rafe trailed off.

“Sir please — we’ve come all this way. Our parents are homophobic, and we were married against their wishes,” Quentin argued.

“We tried being apart, we tried being anything but ourselves, but it was no use.”

“We lost everything and when we got here we were robbed,” Quentin said, including a little bit of truth in the lie.

“At least we have each other,” Eliot said.

Quentin rested his head on Eliot’s shoulder — it felt comforting.

“We have nothing, but we have everything,” Eliot said

“We’ve come so far on only the currency of young love,” Quentin muttered with an innocent smile. This had to be it. Julia had always said he was good at manipulating certain situations. So he was really working on channeling his inner Slytherin.

Eliot seemed to be following his lead as they both looked at Rafe. Quentin knew the exact moment that Rafe caved.

“Okay fine but just this one time okay and don’t tell anyone — if they ask… you paid like a normal customer,” Rafe argued.

“Thank you so much,” Quentin said, giving him a quick hug.

Eliot looked unsure, but then they heard the manager coming back around so that answered that question. They made their way into the gondola and Quentin smiled at how nice this felt. A part of him wanted to pretend like they were newlyweds instead of just two people traveling together.

“Let me remember. Where does this go?” Rafe said about his oar, “Just kidding! My first joke with my first customer.”

And then he started singing.

* * *

Eliot relaxed a little bit when he heard Quentin laugh.

“That was good wasn’t it?” Quentin said.

“I was slightly worried when you went for the currency of young love but yeah we did good,” Eliot said, “you were pretty…. _Spectacular_.”

Quentin blushed again and then smiled.

“I’m proud of us.”

“So am I,” Eliot smiled.

“Technically we just got married, and yet I don’t know anything about you except your name and that you’re good with a camera.”

“There’s not much to know,” Eliot said and then Quentin looked at him.

The same expression Quentin had when he admitted he was the president’s son. Sure he didn’t know that Eliot already knew (and boy didn’t Eliot feel guilty about that). But looking at Quentin, he couldn’t help but think about how this wonderful man was so much braver than Eliot himself.

As much as he wanted to — he couldn’t tell him the full truth, _not right now_.

But he could tell him _something._

“Eliot Waugh, 25 years old, I was born in the States and then my mother moved us to London when the divorce went through. My older brothers chose to stay with him while me and my younger brother went with my mother. My father… was not a good person. You weren’t actually that far off with the homophobic parents comment.”

“Eliot… El — I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your doing… I grew up in Indiana on a farm so as you can expect — not exactly the best place for a queer boy to grow up in. It was my grandmother who noticed the abuse and told my mother if she didn’t leave my father that she was going to file for custody of me and my brother Patrick. She made my mother see reason and brought us to London where we stayed with my aunt for a time.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 14, Patrick was 12….it was too late for my relationship with my mother to heal not when she didn’t do anything for years while her husband and sons tortured me. It was too little too late to make the big gesture.”

“The big gesture?” Quentin asked.

“You know what you see on television, the big life changes, I’ll quit for you. I’ll leave him for you… You’re more important… but well she didn’t,” Eliot said. He hadn’t talked about his mother in a very long time. Not even Bambi knew the full story and yet here he was on a gondola baring his soul to Quentin. “People don’t really do that do they?”

“I don’t know what people do,” Quentin admitted.

Eliot looked away feeling all too raw at the moment.

“I do know one thing though.”

“Yeah?”

“I know that you deserved better — I know that whatever happened it wasn’t your fault…. Parents — they’re supposed to love us as we are, sometimes they forget that. Love shouldn’t be conditional on actions or sexuality. Their only job was to love us and I’m sorry that yours failed you.”

“I spent a long time thinking that maybe it was my fault — that I hadn’t done enough to change.”

“You didn’t need to change though… there was absolutely nothing wrong with you El,” Quentin said holding his hand Eliot looked at their hands and then at Quentin.

God, how could he be so open with _everything_? He truly was one of the bravest people Eliot had ever known.

“Thank you… Q.”

They got quiet after that, maybe both of them were reeling. Eliot knew he was. He had lost track of the last time he was so open with someone.

Rafe kept on singing as they went through the canals. In another situation, it would have been almost romantic. For a brief moment, Eliot hated Margo for giving him this assignment.

Because otherwise, he’d be free to worship Quentin as he deserved. _He’d be free to love him._

Not that Eliot’s love had ever been good for anyone.

“Thank you,” Quentin suddenly said.

“What?” Eliot asked, confused.

“Thank you for everything Eliot,” Quentin said, “I couldn’t have done all of this without you,” “From where I’m standing it seems to me you would have been just fine on your own,” Eliot told him and Quentin looked away sheepishly.

That was when it happened.

Eliot saw the manager on the bridge and then saw a couple in another gondola kissing. Public Displays of Affection made people want to look away. So there was truly only one choice if they didn't want to get caught.

There would be no going back after this.

_Oh, fuck it._

Eliot turned to Quentin and pulled him into a kiss, he could feel Quentin’s surprise but after a moment he kissed back. Eliot put his hand on the back of Quentin’s neck to bring him closer. Eliot’s eyes were closed as Quentin deepened the kiss. Neither of them saw when the manager passed, too busy focused on each other. Quentin tasted like the coffee in the tiramisu he had for dessert.

And then Rafe spoke, breaking the illusion.

“Amore, it’s such a beautiful thing isn’t it?”

Quentin and Eliot looked at him and Rafe actually winked which made Quentin blush even more.

“Do you want me to take you back to your hotel?”

Which was when they realized — they don’t actually have a hotel or a place to stay.

“We don’t actually have one — we were going to get one, but then we got robbed and well…”

“Newlyweds. First no money and now no place to…” Rafe trailed off but the gestures were clear, “to stay…”

Eliot knew when Quentin was looking at him but Eliot was still reeling from the kiss. God — it was a really good kiss. This was bad — it was so so bad.

“You stay at my home! You can meet my mama. She will be so happy.”

And just like that, it was decided.

They arrived at Rafe’s home and after a quick argument with his mother, Rafe mentioned they were newlyweds.

Which changed the tone of everything — Eliot was low-key surprised.

“Rafe, this is so kind of you. Thank you so much,” Quentin said.

“You're welcome.”

“Tonight you are family. You must stay and celebrate,” Rafe’s mother said hugging Quentin and then Eliot, “You’ll sleep in his room — it will bring him luck.”

Eliot was glad he wasn’t eating at that moment because he would have definitely choked.

She sent Rafe to change the sheets on the bed and turned to Eliot, “I want you to try some of my grappa… What are your names?”

“I’m Eliot and this is Quentin,” Eliot said, noticing that Quentin was glued to the television.

On the television, there was an image of Ted Coldwater giving a conference.

 _“Make no mistake. America is committed to backing leaders and nations that are paving the hard but rewarding path toward political and economic reform._ ”

It was a reminder.

Quentin was not just a guy he was traveling with. Quentin was his charge and most importantly… Quentin was the president’s son.

* * *

They lost them — _again._

Margo was beginning to get frustrated at all of this. How had they lost them again?

“I honestly can’t believe Coldwater had it in him,” Penny said.

“Admittedly I didn’t know he had it in him to run let alone give us this kind of a chase,” Margo said.

“Maybe your friend is too good,” Penny said.

“He’s not like that,” Margo said, at least she hoped he wasn’t dumb enough to do that.

She really hoped that Eliot didn’t blur the lines between a job and _something else_.

“So what do we do know?” Penny asked.

“We should check with the local police? See if they know anything or saw anything?” Margo said heading in that direction.

“You were right earlier — the conversation the other night,” Penny said.

“We’ve had a lot of conversations, you'll have to be more specific.”

“I haven’t dated in…. Well let’s just say it’s been a while,” Penny said.

“You need to stop overcompensating — you’re hot. Make it work for you Adiyodi,” Margo said.

“You think I’m hot Hanson?”

“I mean your hair is a bit of a mess but if you could cut it really short. That could definitely work. I’ve heard that some girls like that — find it very sexy,” Margo said walking away to leave a shocked Penny behind.

* * *

Quentin was currently in the bathroom and Eliot was not sure what he was going to do.

This was a mess — a goddamn mess.

And he could swear he could still taste Quentin on his lips — oh he should have never kissed him. Because now he knew what it felt like, and he wanted more. But he couldn’t.

_Quentin Coldwater was 100% off limits._

And then the man in question walked into the room shirtless, wearing only a towel. Because of course, he had a good body underneath it all — that was just Eliot’s fucking luck.

(Not _fucking_ luck… Don’t use that word Waugh. It cannot lead to anything good, and we’re trying to defuse the situation remember?)

“I think I’m going to take the floor so you can have the bed all to yourself,” Eliot explained grabbing a pillow and one of the extra covers. Quentin just sat on the bed and bit his lip and Eliot was certain someone somewhere was laughing at him. Because here was the perfect guy, driving him crazy, sitting on a bed practically naked and Eliot couldn’t do anything about it.

This had to be some karmic punishment of some sort. Life was really fucking unfair.

“You know there’s plenty of room on the bed for both of us,” Quentin said and that was the last thing Eliot needed to do.

He could barely trust himself around Quentin when he was awake. Definitely did not trust himself to sleep in a bed next to an almost naked Quentin.

He was most definitely going to go to hell.

Bambi’s voice was ringing in his ear, _“I don’t think it needs saying but I’m going to say it — please don’t sleep with the president’s son.”_

Oh, he was trying Bambi.

“No, I think I should… on the floor,” Eliot said, taking his shirt off and then realizing that he really shouldn’t take his pants off, that was inviting even more chaos into the room.

“Oh come on El, it is our wedding night,” Quentin teased, and fuck that tone of voice? The things he’d do if he was allowed to do them.

Eliot just laid down on the floor and turned away from Quentin, so Quentin of course got down from the bed and laid down next to him.

It would be so easy to give in but no — he couldn’t.

Eliot took a deep breath and then stood up, “Go to sleep Quentin… on the bed.”

“El, we kissed and I felt it and I know you did too,” Quentin said, putting his hand on Eliot’s chest.

Eliot didn’t — couldn’t — say anything, so he just turned around.

“You don’t need to protect me — I know what I want,” Quentin said as he took off his towel and was standing there naked.

Eliot turned around and forget the academy or anything. This was the toughest challenge he’d ever had. How was he supposed to turn down a naked Quentin?

“Please stop taking your clothes off around me,” Eliot pleaded, handing Quentin the towel.

“What’s wrong with you? I know you felt something okay.”

“The only thing that happened on the gondola was me trying to hide you, nothing else,” Eliot said

_Lie_

“No that’s not true — it was a real kiss you can’t tell me it wasn’t a real kiss,” Quentin argued.

It was — it had been.

It had been a moment of foolishness that Eliot should have never allowed to happen.

(One Eliot wanted to repeat, again and again. He wanted to push Quentin into the bed and make him scream throughout the night. Wanted to hear the sounds Quentin would make and mark his body like a masterpiece. And maybe if they were any other people that’s exactly what he would have done.)

But he couldn’t.

He had to look away from the earnest look in Quentin’s eyes. That beautiful brave boy who deserved so much better than Eliot could ever give him.

“It was just to avoid detection,” Eliot said looking at Quentin.

_Lie._

“It’s not you and it’s definitely not me,” Eliot continued.

_Lie._

“Now can we go to sleep?”

Quentin looked heartbroken and Eliot wanted nothing more than to take his words back, but he couldn’t. He put the towel back on his body and got inside the bed, turning away from Eliot.

It was for the best.

So why did Eliot feel like his heart was going to cave in?


	4. Austria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot deal with the fallout of the previous night, Margo and Penny get surprising news and the Austrian woods are apparently aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warnings about suicide attempts and abuse. 
> 
> (Quentin talks about his attempt — not explicit and the afttermath)  
> (Eliot talks about his parents and their abuse)

It was morning and the police had been no help — well sort of. Apparently a couple had run off without paying and their descriptions matched Quentin and Eliot. So Margo and Penny had paid the check and given an extra so that they didn’t say anything.

They were going to have another look when Ted Coldwater had called Penny for an update.

“Yes, sir. I understand, Mr. President. Don't worry, we're gonna find him.” Penny said

“Did I mention what a ridiculous idea this was to begin with, sir? One of your stupidest,” Penny said and Margo quirked an eyebrow, “He hung up before any of that. But you know it’s the truth.”

“Maybe it is,” Margo agreed.

They walked on a bridge and Penny turned to look at the view, it was pretty magnificent.

“Have you seen this view?”

“Is Quentin in it?” Margo asked.

“Nope.”

“Then let’s keep moving — I’ll remind you we have a job.”

“I’m not leaving this spot till you take a moment to appreciate this,” Penny said, crossing his arms and smirking at her.

Margo let out a small laugh.

But then went towards him and looked at the view.

“Okay yes it’s gorgeous but can we go? We need to find them.”

“It’s not enough to be a beauty Hanson, you have to appreciate beauty too,” Penny pointed out, “I’d like to take a moment to give thanks to Quentin who ran from his parents, jumped a train to Venice instead of Berlin...thus giving us the opportunity to witness this phenomenal sight.”

“You’re a nerd,” Margo retorted, but she was low-key amused by it.

“Made you laugh.”

“Maybe a little,” Margo admitted as they went up the steps to continue their search.

* * *

Quentin and Eliot came down the stairs and the atmosphere was tense. It was tense as they got dressed and it was tense now.

“Did you have a good night?” Rafe’s mother asked.

“We did thank you,” Eliot said.

Quentin went towards Rafe’s mother and gave her a hug.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“I have to say — I didn’t hear a thing! And our walls are like paper,” Rafe’s mother said.

“That’s because he’s repelled by me,” Quentin said

“It’s not true! You can see it in the eyes!” she said, “Tell him he is a handsome man.”

“You’re a handsome man,” Eliot told Quentin but it didn’t help Quentin’s anger.

“Kiss him! If you want a happy marriage you have to kiss every day!” She exclaimed and before Eliot could even think of kissing him Quentin stormed out of the house.

He could hear Eliot talking, “It’s fine… don’t worry — we’ll work it out.”

And then Rafe came down the stairs looking for the car keys.

“If Rafe is driving you better kiss him now or you might not get another chance,” She smiled but her son just glared at her.

The car trip was awkward and terrible. They barely fit in the car because of Eliot’s long legs and well Rafe’s mother had not been kidding about his driving. It was truly atrocious. But he was such a good soul that Quentin was not going to comment on it.

They arrived at the border to Austria and Quentin got out of the car and closed the door in Eliot’s face. As far as Quentin was concerned he was allowed to be petty okay?

After what went down last night _no one_ could blame him for it.

He went to the driver’s side and smiled at Rafe getting some stickers out of his bag and handing them over, “Rafe, thank you so much for everything. I wish we had something else to offer you.”

“Jax the Dragon! These are wonderful thank you,” Rafe said as Eliot got out of the car.

“Thank you for everything,” Eliot said

“You’re a beautiful couple, please take care of each other yes?” Rafe said and they nodded. Then he pulled away and once again they were two.

Once again Quentin was all alone with just Eliot.

“Q can we?” Eliot started to say. “Don’t — let’s just go,” Quentin said.

The _last_ thing he wanted was to talk to Eliot Waugh right now.

* * *

They had finally caught a break in their search. Apparently a couple matching Quentin and Eliot’s description had been seen with a gondolier by the name of Rafael, Rafe for short.

They hadn’t found him in the house, but they had found his mother so Margo wanted to ask her if she knew anything.

Which of course meant they had to do some small talk first.

Margo loathed small talk, but she put on a smile and answered all the woman’s questions.

“So about Rafe,” Margo started but then the woman went off on a tirade about the stupid boat and how he’d been a good accountant. How she didn’t know what to say to him anymore and how he wouldn’t listen to her.

“Sorry to interrupt, but he was last seen with these two people?” Penny asked because otherwise, they were going to be here forever.

She looked for her glasses and then looked at the photos, it was 2 photos, one of Eliot and one of Quentin (before his change of look of course).

“Oh of course! The newlyweds!” Rafe’s mom said excitedly.

The what? _Newly … weds ??_

Oh, Margo, was going to fucking _murder_ her best friend.

“The what now?” Penny said, finding his voice.

“They were newlyweds, ran away from home because of homophobic parents — _dreadful_ really... Some people should not have children if this is how they’re going to treat them. My Rafe might give me grey hairs but I’ll always love him no matter what you know? And they were a truly lovely couple. You know a mother can always tell when people love each other. And there was a lot of love there.”

The only thing that came to mind was that comedy special that Quentin liked…. John Mulaney, she thought his name was, going “ _Now we don’t have time to unpack all that.”_

They truly didn’t have time to unpack any part of it.

But Margo was most _definitely_ going to murder Eliot the next time she saw him.

“Do you know where they went?” Margo asked once words returned to her brain. “Yes Rafe was going to drop them off at Austria I think — they were headed to the Love Parade in Berlin.”

“Thank you very much — you’ve been very helpful,” Penny said as they made their way out the door.

They were a minute away from the house when Penny just screamed.

“What the fuck!”

For once Margo didn’t really have the words for it.

*How did your best friend let this happen? Newlyweds?? We’re fired, and he’s fired we’re all _fucking_ _fired_ ,” Penny exclaimed

“Maybe we don’t have to tell Ted about it?” Margo suggested and Penny stared at her.

“How?”

“Like we find Quentin and say, Mr. President, we found your son, sorry, but he’s married,” Margo suggested.

“Again — how?”

“I truly have no fucking clue — how could they do this?” Margo asked.

“You’re the one who knows them best, I’ve been your partner for a year. You’ve known Quentin for 5 years and Eliot for more than that.”

“Well, there’s no way I could have predicted _this._ I’m good but not _that_ good.”

“This is so bad what the fuck are we going to do?”

Margo tried to put her arm over him to comfort him — she wasn’t particularly good at this stuff, but she was trying. Penny just leaned into it, and they stayed like that for a moment.

“I vote Todd tells him,” Penny said. ‘Yes perfect, good thinking Adiyodi — Todd can take the brunt of it,” Margo said.

Now they just needed to get to Austria.

* * *

They had been walking in silence for quite a while when Quentin could no longer handle it.

He needed to know.

How did Eliot go from that kiss (which Quentin still believed was _real_ — there’s no way Eliot was _that good_ at faking) to the comments last night.

Had it been something Quentin had done? Could he fix whatever it was? He just needed to _know_.

“Do you have a boyfriend? Is that who you called yesterday?” Quentin asked, and wow had that only been yesterday?

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Okay so you’re single just… not attracted to me?” Quentin asked, which frankly he didn’t completely believe. He’d seen the way Eliot had looked at him in certain moments.

But that could have also been a fluke.

“Q.”

“No, it’s okay… Perfectly fucking okay... You see this entire time I thought I was alone because I never had any opportunities or my dates went sideways because of a lack of privacy, but thanks for proving me wrong. I needed that.”

“Q — don’t be like this it’s not about you,” Eliot tried arguing, “Romance is just not a feasible option for me right now.”

Quentin actually snorted, he couldn’t fucking believe this.

This was his life? _Truly?_

“I can’t believe I can’t even get some guy who says stupid things like: "Romance is not a feasible option,” Quentin mocked mimicking Eliot’s accent a bit.

“Funny,” Eliot said.

“You know what I think?”

“You’re going to tell me either way.”

“I think you’re scared — I think that kiss scared you because it was real. And it was realer than pretty much anything in your life and that terrified you. So now you’re running scared pretending you’re a big man who doesn’t get pesky things like _feelings_. Well, the joke is on you because when you get your head out of your ass I won’t be there waiting for you — and you’ll be alone.”

Before Eliot could say anything else a car passed by them and Quentin ran to catch up with them.

Quentin could hear Eliot’s protests but that just made Quentin more certain to leave. They helped him get on the pick-up truck and then took off.

Once again leaving Eliot behind.

It was for the best… _right?_

* * *

Eliot wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch himself or punch someone else.

Quentin had left with some random strangers and Eliot didn’t know what to do. He could be in trouble. They could end up hurting him.

_(More than you hurt him?)_

He just needed to follow afterwards and hope he ran into Quentin along the way. He shouldn’t have said the things he did. He just didn’t know what to say. Quentin made him tongue-tied, which was a first.

He’d never been unable to talk himself out of a situation until Quentin stumbled into his life. And now all he wanted was to have him in his arms again.

After what seemed like forever Eliot saw the car come back around and smiled thinking that it was Quentin.

That Quentin had come back for him.

But the pick-up was empty — Quentin wasn’t there anymore.

A few more minutes of walking, and he saw a kid with a bike, he barely knew any german, but he could try.

And so he offered some Jax the Dragon stickers in exchange for his bike…

For some reason, it worked and so Eliot had a vehicle again — which meant to Quentin faster.

* * *

Quentin was both physically and emotionally tired. He’d managed to get some water, so he was able to take his pills which helped but didn’t lift the ache in his heart.

Why would he think someone like Eliot was interested in him? How could he have been so foolish?

He reached a bridge and saw people far the first time in quite a few minutes.

He got closer and noticed there was a man on the other side of the bridge, oh shit he was going to jump. He picked up speed from nowhere and started running towards them trying to stop the man from jumping.

Except when he got there the man jumped — only it was bungee jumping.

Quentin let out a deep breath, god _of course_. He almost couldn’t breathe but at least it hadn’t been what he thought it was.

That’s when the man in charge came up to him.

“Impressive huh?”

“Very impressive,” Quentin agreed.

“I’m Bacchus and this is my gig, did you find us on the internet? Feel like gods.com?”

“I’m Quentin and I’m just traveling.”

“Well do you want to give it a go Quentin?”

That’s when Quentin heard a familiar ringtone.

_Poppy Kline_

And sure enough there she was, putting the harness on. “Poppy!”

“Quentin! Hi!”

“You stole from us…”

“I had noble reasons — or well semi-noble…” Poppy said as she got on the other side of the bridge.

“I trusted you!” Quentin said.

“I needed the money — plus I gave you more of a chance at an adventure didn’t I?” Poppy said with a wink and then she dropped.

Quentin had to admit — it actually looked really fucking cool and absolutely terrifying.

He wanted to do it.

After all, when was he going to get the chance to go bungee jumping again? So he went to Bacchus and told him to put him on the list.

Now all he needed to do was wait his turn.

* * *

Eliot was going as fast as he could when he noticed the commotion on the bridge.

Then he noticed it was _Quentin_ being fitted with a harness…

Oh, fuck no.

He dropped the bike and ran towards him.

“Are you insane? What are you doing?” Eliot asked.

“I made up my mind, I’m jumping and you can’t stop me,” Quentin said with that stubborn look in his eyes.

If you can’t beat them — join them right?

“Bloody hell,” Eliot said and before he knew it he was on the other side of the bridge tightening a harness next to Quentin.

Who looked absolutely terrified by the way.

“If you’re scared why do it?” Eliot asked.

“Because the things you’re scared of are usually the most worthwhile — just a theory,” Quentin said, and well that one was a direct hit and Eliot knew it, “Actually my dad taught me that.

“Well hold tight Q,” Eliot said as he felt Quentin’s arms tighten around him, and well Eliot hugged him back just as tightly.

Then he dropped both of them in the water.

Quentin screamed as they hit the water, and then they went back up.

God, it truly was _exhilarating_ — his heart was beating out of his chest, but that might also be the fact that Quentin was in his arms again.

Then they fell again and ended up suspended a few meters from the water.

Quentin laughed delightedly and Eliot couldn’t help but join in.

“Hey,” Quentin said.

“Hello,” Eliot answered, and then he unclasped their harness, and they fell into the water.

They resurfaced in the water and Quentin smiled at Eliot.

“I can’t believe we did that — I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Neither have I,” Eliot admitted.

He was glad that this was a first that he got to experience with Quentin.

The boat reached them and Eliot pointed at the bridge.

It was a really long distance.

“Check that out — you did that.”

“Holy crap,” Quentin said.

One of the workers helped Quentin get on the boat and the moment Eliot tried to get on it Quentin pushed him back into the water.

Oh, so it was like that huh?

Eliot smiled a devilish smile and pulled Quentin back into the water with him. Then they splashed at each other for a few minutes until they finally got on the boat.

Eliot couldn’t remember a time when he’d had this much fun — he knew they would have to talk later but for now, he was enjoying himself. He was enjoying spending all this time with Quentin and hearing his laugh.

They were both tired from walking, so they made a choice to stay the night at the campsite — after all, they were already here.

* * *

It was dark out when they finally saw Poppy again. Eliot didn’t seem to care about the redhead but Quentin wanted an explanation.

He deserved an explanation.

Quentin was sitting on a rock while Poppy sat behind them on a tree branch over the water.

Eliot came back with s’mores for himself and Quentin.

“You better stay back there,” Eliot said looking at Poppy.

“We needed the money,” Quentin argued.

“You’ve got it all wrong you know,” Poppy pointed out.

“Oh really? Do enlighten us,” Eliot snarked.

“I gave most of it back. Besides, that money was for love...” She exclaimed, “I’ve been traipsing over this stinking continent looking for a girl I've never met. We made goo-goo eyes from like 30 meters, and we _connected_.”

Quentin turned to look at her as she continued talking.

“But our eyes locked. We connected, which is next to impossible in this world... You know that. You can't let a feeling like that pass you by…”

Quentin smiled at Eliot — oh he did know that.

He knew it _pretty fucking well._

Of course, Eliot might have misinterpreted his smile because he muttered, “You’d hug her all over again, wouldn't you?”

Quentin was stopped from answering by the sound of Poppy falling off the branch and into the water.

And so they started cracking up.

“I’m alright I’m fine!” Poppy yelled as she got out of the water and went towards her allotted spot.

Eliot handed Quentin his s’more sandwich and Quentin didn’t know what to say, so he tried something impulsive, opening up his s'mores sandwich and placing it on Eliot’s face.

“Just so you know, that was incredibly hot,” Eliot remarked as Quentin smiled and looked slightly apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” Quentin said, staring at him while he cleaned up the marshmallow.

They stared at each other and Quentin wanted to say something. The way Eliot was looking at him gave him butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know where they currently stood. It was a confusing notion.

Before either of them could say anything they were interrupted by the appearance of Bacchus.

“Quentin! Hello…” Bacchus said with a wild smile, he was carrying a sleeping back which he threw at Eliot, “thought you might need this.”

“Hey Bacchus — thank you.”

“Does the Mad Hatter know you stole his outfit?” Eliot snarked and Quentin wanted to roll his eyes but Bacchus ignored him, still looking at Quentin.

Then he lifted his eyebrows suggestively and pointed at his trailer, “So? Want me to show you the delights of the gods?”

“No, thank you,” Quentin said so Bacchus shrugged and walked away.

“For someone that claims to be alone you do get a lot of offers,” Eliot muttered into his soda.

Quentin just stared at him… did he just say what he thought he just said.

“Yeah and quite a few rejections as well,” Quentin pointed out.

Eliot looked away and Quentin bristled.

“You know what? You’re _right_ — I probably _should_ take one of those offers right?”

“You’re not serious,” Eliot said.

“Oh, but I am — he’s got a certain something don’t you think?” Quentin asked

“You can’t be attracted to _that_. The top hat alone should disqualify him and then there’s the hideous outfit to consider,” Eliot said.

“You never know — sometimes opposites attract… We could fall in love and adopt weirdly dressed children here in the mountains,” Quentin smirked and turned around to go towards Bacchus.

“Quentin don’t,” Eliot said, grabbing a hold of Quentin’s hand and making him turn around and face him.

“Why not?”

“I don’t trust him, he's nowhere near good enough for you.”

“So you say.” “Because up until the last three days I was perfectly happy with my life and then you came along and turned it all topsy turvy, left is right and up is down.”

“Can you ever actually say what you’re feeling or are you allergic to that?” Quentin asked, crossing his arms.

“I…” Eliot started and Quentin wanted to talk away.

“I’m jealous as hell, I hate to see you with Poppy, with Bacchus, with any other person. Not only did I adore kissing you in Venice but also because I’m so un-bloody-hinged just being near you. You make me say the wrong things and you make me feel safe. I don’t know where I stand with you, and I am not in control. But for the first time… I don’t mind,” Eliot admitted.

Quentin decided to be brave once again and kissed Eliot softly before breaking apart. Eliot stared at him for a moment before kissing him again, more passionately this time.

Then a phone rang making them stop.

“You fixed it?” Quentin asked softly, knowing Eliot had been fiddling with his phone since that first night.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Eliot muttered as he turned it off, not even looking at who it was before throwing the phone at the grass, “where were we?”

Quentin just smiled at him with one of his rare smiles and kissed him again.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Quentin kissed him and Eliot felt like he was on fire. For the first time, he stopped caring about the consequences and everything. He just wanted Quentin. Wanted Quentin in every single meaning of the word. He didn’t even care that Margo was going to kill him or that he definitely should be kissing the president’s son right now.

Because he wasn’t kissing the president’s son — He was kissing _Quentin_. The guy who once went on an hour rant about the differences in Star Trek media while they were walking. The guy who ran into a dirty river without a care. The guy who despite everything going on was responsible about his meds. The guy he’d just jumped off a bungee with — in one of the _best_ experiences of his _life_. The one he’d kissed in Venice and wanted nothing else than to kiss him again.

This was Quentin.

And Eliot loved him.

Holy fuck — _Eliot loved him_ … He was in love with Quentin Coldwater, and he’s not sure how it happened... but it happened.

Now all he wanted was to hold Quentin close to him and continue kissing him.

Quentin worked to take off Eliot’s shirt and Eliot helped him while also working on getting Quentin’s clothes off.

“You are so unfairly gorgeous,” Eliot muttered as they were both shirtless.

“You’re kidding me right? You’re basically an _Adonis_ ,” Quentin smirked as he worked on getting Eliot’s pants off.

“So are you — god… you’ve driven me crazy since the start… but especially in Venice... I wanted nothing more than to know every sound you make.”

“Well now is your chance,” Quentin said from underneath him and…. The honesty in his eyes was almost too much.

Quentin should not be allowed to be as open with his emotions as he was. He wears them on his sleeve so openly and Eliot just cannot fathom what that must be like. Eliot had never been one to be open about his emotions — _ever_.

But the truth was that Quentin made him _want_ to be. With one smile Quentin made Eliot want to come clean about everything and anything. He wanted to tell Quentin about his hopes and desires. He wanted to tell him how his grandmother taught him to cook and how he protected Patrick from their father’s fists. How meeting Margo was the first time he felt like home and about the last time he saw his mother.

He wanted Quentin to know _him_ — even if that seemed like a Herculean task. So Eliot was going to show Quentin who he was and how he cared in the best way he could. After all he’d always been better at having his body do the talking for him.

So Eliot took his time marking Quentin’s body, he wanted everyone to know that Quentin was his. Possessiveness wasn’t usually in his bag of tricks but apparently everything was different when it came to Quentin.

“Making a point?” Quentin said cheekily.

“More like clarifying one,” Eliot retorted before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

In a perfect world, they would be in a comfortable bed while Eliot fucked Quentin into the sheets but you take what you can get sometimes. Plus Eliot had never done this in the Austrian woods before, and he was always open to new experiences…

When in Rome ~~(or rather Austria as it were).~~

“What are you thinking of?” Quentin asked as he noticed Eliot looking pensive.

“Maybe we should have bribed someone to give us their tent,” Eliot joked.

“Hey we technically have the sleeping bag,” Quentin pointed out. “I’m just saying that well… everyone is going to know,” Eliot said.

“El — I think everyone knows already.”

“ _Brat_ ,” Eliot said, giving him a quick kiss, “I’m talking about whether or not you have the ability to stay quiet.”

“Do we _have_ to stay quiet?” Quentin asked, “I don’t think there’s a reason to hide...”

Quentin trailed off and Eliot saw something in Quentin’s eyes. His nerd was a bit of a hidden minx, wasn’t he? God, _it only made him hotter._

“You don’t mind people hearing?”

“I want everyone to know I’m yours,” Quentin admitted and Eliot kissed him deeply.

This man was going to be his undoing but at least the ride would be fun.

* * *

Eliot opened his eyes to see Quentin staring at him. They were naked under the sleeping bag and Quentin was looking at him with those kind eyes that saw through all of Eliot’s walls.

“Are you done staring at me like a perv?”

“Not quite yet,” Quentin smiled, “You looked peaceful.”

“Well I had a gorgeous boy in my arms, how could I not be?” Eliot said and like clockwork — Quentin blushed.

“Menace,” Quentin muttered.

“Your menace,” Eliot said, intertwining their hands together.

“Mine and only mine,” Quentin said, giving him a light kiss.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliot asked.

“My dad...”

“If you’re thinking about your dad after sex there’s something I did wrong,” Eliot laughed.

“Not like that... just situations...”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’ve never had anything like this,” Quentin said

“Mind-altering sex? Well, I have been known to be unique,” Eliot said.

“I’m serious,” Quentin said laughing.

“So am I — I am quite good.”

“I mean in terms of everything that has to do with who I am.”

“You cut your hair Q, it’s not exactly the most brilliant of disguises.”

Quentin just groaned. “I know you’re allergic to emotions but stop interrupting me?”

Eliot saw the seriousness behind his eyes, “I’m sorry — nervous habit.”

“Dating has never been easy, you know? Even before my dad was ... you know... my anxiety and depression didn’t make things easy. And when everyone was going on dates I was in the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Eliot asked and Quentin looked away, “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“I want to,” Quentin said, and then he showed him the scar on his wrist that was covered by the tattoo of a key.

“This is the time key — from the Fillory books,” Quentin said

“I’ve never read those,” Eliot responded.

“I know,” Quentin said fondly, “The only reason I was allowed to get this was because it makes my scar less obvious — You’d have to be looking very close from a short distance to see it.”

“I see it,” Eliot said looking at it, it was mostly covered by the key. Quentin smiled at him.

“When I was 15 I had an attempt — it was kept out of the papers and covered up. My dad was just the governor back then, but he was already on the presidential track. His advisors thought _scandals would hurt_ ,” Quentin said and Eliot wanted to hurt everyone who’d put that pain in Quentin’s voice.

“My dad never visited while my best friend Julia, my friend James and my stepmother were the ones that stayed with me. I got on meds and it was never talked about again. The Fillory books were what saved me.”

“Well I’m glad that you’re still here,” Eliot said softly.

“2 years after that came the sexuality scandal. All because I’d gotten stupid and kissed a boy outside a hotel room that should have had no cameras. So I was forced to come out to not ruin my father’s political future.”

“Q?” Eliot asked.

“I’ve never — talked about this with anyone — not everything at least. I’ve had shit luck with therapists and my friends have their own problems... Julia and Kady know parts of it, Margo knows other parts. But here’s the kicker...”

Quentin paused for a moment, looking like he was fighting to stay calm.

“My dad sacrificed my right to stay in the closet for electoral votes...”

Eliot had always liked Ted Coldwater — or at least found him decent enough. Right now? Right now he wanted to _hurt him_ for hurting Quentin.

“I always told everyone that it was my choice to come out. I think Jules and Kady suspected otherwise, but they didn’t know for sure... I always toed the party line that I was the one that made the decision — for a while there I almost believed it.”

“Sometimes when things are shitty... it’s easier to believe our own lies,” Eliot whispered, trying to give him some comfort.

“The truth is that I didn’t really have a choice — after all, I was the one that had fucked up and it was _lucky_ that they could spin it to their advantage.”

“You didn’t deserve that Q — not at all,” Eliot said, kissing the top of his head.

“You know I don’t even know how he actually feels about my sexuality? We never talk about it. I’ve been a good son _all of my life_. I didn’t do anything crazy because it would reflect badly on them, and later because “you don’t want people recalling the stereotypes about bisexual people do you,” Quentin said, his voice raw and emotional and all Eliot could do was hug him.

“I told you — about my father,” Eliot started and Quentin nodded.

“Yeah,” Quentin said.

“My father was a monster but the one I have the most issue with forgiving is my mother… Not that I’d forgive my father, but he never hid that he was terrible… my mother...”

“El, it’s okay I’m here,” Quentin told him.

“It’s not that she tried to stop it and couldn’t — because I’d understand that you know? Instead, she’d get either drunk or she’d hide in her room. Out of sight out of mind.”

“El.”

“My father _terrified_ me — the _idea_ of him still does...my brothers were more of the same but my mother? She watched it happen. Didn’t do anything... like not even afterward? She never checked up on me... I don’t have any doubts that my father hated me but I don’t think my mother liked me very much either.”

Eliot had never told that to anyone — not even his Bambi.

“Sometimes I think that if it wasn’t for my grandmother’s surprise visit we never would have gotten out of there. Even when we lived with my aunt it was her that worried over us while my mother was just there.”

“I’m sorry — you deserved better El,” Quentin said and Eliot couldn’t help but stare,

“You did — you were a child — you deserved to be _loved_ by them.”

“I always thought that was impossible — that I was just... too broken,” Eliot admitted.

“Well, my mother always said I broke everything so,” Quentin shrugged.

“You don’t — you mend things... You’ve put me back together,” Eliot said softly.

“And you’re not broken — you’re everything I ever wanted,” Quentin said.

“So are you,” Eliot whispered.

It was true.

Right now his only hope was that Quentin didn’t hate him if he found the truth.

He didn’t think he could bear that.

“I love you,” Quentin muttered and Eliot looked at him in shock and awe, “I know it’s too soon and you don’t have to say it back but I needed you to hear it.”

Eliot tried to say it back — he really did… But the words weren’t _coming_.

“I do… I might not be able to say… but I do okay?” Eliot whispered and Quentin nodded giving him a soft kiss before they went back to sleep.


	5. The Journey Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is the calm before the storm
> 
> and boy is the storm going to hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Panic Attack (explanation in the notes)
> 
> Mentions of suicide in Quentin's conversation with his father.

Eliot was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. Quentin was still fast asleep under the sleeping bag, so he tried to untangle himself and put his underwear back on.

Then he looked at the phone — _Bambi._

He was beyond fucked… in all sense of the word.

No need to fret just pretend everything was normal. You’re good at that Waugh.

“Eliot Waugh speaking,” Eliot muttered.

_“What the fuck asshole,” Margo said in lieu of greeting._

“My phone wasn’t working, so I couldn’t call earlier,” Eliot said, and he was pretty sure he’d just heard Adiyodi snorting in the background.

_“You got married?”_

“What? No,” Eliot said.

_“The old lady said you were newlyweds!”_

“We were robbed, so we needed a cover story as to why we had no money,” Eliot whispered.

_“Where the fuck have you been?” Adiyodi asked — he’d clearly taken the phone from Margo._

“He’s safe, that's all that matters,” Eliot muttered.

_“We’ve been trying to reach you because your fucking orders have changed.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“Your assignment has been over since the moment you jumped on that train to Venice!”_

Wait… What?

_Oh fuck._

“What?” Eliot muttered, and then he heard a noise and saw Quentin waking up.

“El?” Quentin said groggily.

“I’ll be right there,” Eliot said then moved towards the water and continued the call.

_“Eliot, you have to bring him in immediately okay?” Margo said._

“Sorry, Bambi… I promised to take him to the parade,” Eliot said.

_“El… what did you do?”_

“I’m gonna have to cut … there’s some really bad reception here,” Eliot lied and then hung up.

She was going to murder him for that later. She was going to murder him for a lot of things actually. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He walked over to Quentin and gave him a soft kiss.

“Good morning beautiful,” Eliot said.

“Who was that on the phone?” Quentin asked.

“Friends from Prague — they were wondering where I was.”

“What did you say?” Quentin asked sheepishly.

“That this minx crossed my path and I just had to follow my heart,” Eliot smiled as the phone rang again, so he put it on silent and threw it aside.

“Minx huh?” Quentin asked.

“Total minx,” Eliot said, kissing him until they fell backward on top of the sleeping bag.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is,” Quentin said. “Oh I have far better uses for my mouth right now,” Eliot smirked as Quentin laughed.

God, he truly loved this man and his laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margo and Penny were just staring at the phone in awe.

Her best friend had just hung up on her. Eliot had never hung up on her. She’d understand hanging up on Penny, but on _her_?

“The bastard hung up on me — he literally hung up on me,” Margo said.

“Look at the bright side.”

Margo looked at him in confusion.

“At least they’re not married,” Penny said and Margo actually laughed.

“That’s... you’re right — although I think we’ve got a slightly more serious situation here.”

“Do we?” Penny asked.

“He’s taking him to the parade.”

“Yeah, I heard that,” Penny said.

“Because he _promised_ ,” Margo said with emphasis on the word.

“No… you don’t think?”

“The idiot went and got feelings? Oh, yeah… I know El,” Margo said, “And Quentin is charming when he wants to be… plus he really is just his type.”

“So basically we’re screwed either way?” Penny said.

“We are,” Margo said, “You know if we’re already screwed why don’t we have some fun?” “Oh? What do you have in mind Hanson?” Penny asked.

Margo smirked at him and reached up to give him a deep and passionate kiss.

“That is if you can keep up,” Margo said.

“Oh I can keep up,” Penny said, kissing her again.

Well, they had some time to kill before having to go to the parade so why not make the most of it?”

* * *

Eliot and Quentin were dressed again just enjoying the sun.

“Has anyone told you that you have cute morning hair?” Quentin asked Eliot.

“Well, you have cute everything so that works for us,” Eliot smiled.

“Oh really?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah really,” Eliot said, “So what’s the plan after the parade?”

“I’ll probably be grounded for life but after that, I think I am going to do the grad school thing.”

“You are?” Eliot asked, last they talked Quentin hadn’t really decided if he was going to do it.

“Yeah — maybe it will help me branch out a bit you know?”

“I’m proud of you,” Eliot said and Quentin smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Quentin looked at a tent and then looked at Eliot with eyes that made Eliot agree to everything.

“Fine, you can ask her.”

Quentin gave him a quick kiss before yelling, “Hey Poppy!”

“Yeah?” Poppy said sticking her head out of the tent where she’d clearly hooked up with someone.

“Do you want to go with us to the Love Parade and see if your mystery girl is there?” Quentin asked.

“Yes! Thank you!!” Poppy exclaimed as Eliot rolled his eyes.

“Get dressed because we’re leaving soon,” Quentin said.

“You’re a softy,” Eliot pointed out.

“Your softy,” Quentin murmured happily.

* * *

The Berlin Love Parade was unlike anything Quentin had ever experienced. He saw pride flags and people dancing everywhere.

Also, there were a lot of people here — he had no idea how he was going to find Julia or Kady but hey — he was here. There was no turning back.

Eliot had given him a crown and placed it on his head with a kiss before saying he had to make a phone call.

So currently it was just him and Poppy looking for either his friends’ or Poppy’s mystery girl.

And that’s when they see the gorgeous brunette that was Quentin’s best friend.

“Quentin! You made it!” Julia said running towards him and hugging him tightly.

“I didn’t think I’d find you,” Quentin said.

“Honestly neither did I,” Julia joked, “I’ve missed you Q.”

“I missed you too Jules.”

“Kady and I had no idea what was going on — something about how you ran from your guards?” Julia tried asking, the music was loud so Quentin could barely hear.

“Something like that.”

“Margo must have loved that.”

“Yeah don’t remind me,” Quentin said, he was definitely going to be in for it with Margo when he got back.

_But it had been worth it._

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

“You have no idea the journey it’s been I swear,” Quentin said when they both realized Poppy was staring at Julia.

“Can I help you?” Julia asked.

“I know how to make a woman feel good,” Poppy said.

“Hey watch it — she’s taken,” Kady said, coming up from behind to put an arm around her girlfriend, “Glad you could make it Q!”

“Really glad to see you too Kady,” Quentin said and Poppy looked at him, “Girls this is my uh… acquaintance Poppy.”

“Poppy Kline at your service,” Poppy smirked.

“Julia Wicker and this is my girlfriend Kady.”

“Is she okay?” Kady asked Quentin.

“Yes just be careful of your wallets — otherwise she’s alright,” Quentin joked.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Julia said.

“What about your mystery girl?” Quentin smirked.

“What girl?” Poppy asked and Quentin rolled his eyes.

Julia then pulled Quentin aside, “Okay you’re glowing did you finally get laid again?”

Quentin just smiled because technically he had — last night _and_ this morning.

But that wasn’t the reason he was glowing, was it?

“I mean yeah but that’s not why.”

“Oh?”

“Love,” Quentin said pointing at Eliot at the distance who was on the payphone.

He and Julia waved and Eliot waved back.

“Good work Q,” Julia smiled.

“I’m going to see what’s keeping him,” Quentin said.

“I’m happy for you Q,” Julia said hugging him again.

Quentin walked towards Eliot who had his back turned to him.

“Stick to the plan. I'll have him by the Victory Column in one hour. Then this whole thing will be over, and he'll be all yours!”

That’s when his world shattered once more.

* * *

Eliot waved at Quentin and his friend. He was happy that the man he loved was enjoying himself.

Meanwhile, he was trying to get Penny to see reason.

“I’ll need at least an hour before you move in.”

“The president is not waiting an hour for his son,” Penny argued.

“It's important to him.”

“I don't care Waugh! This has gone on for too long.”

“I do, damn it. So stick to the plan. I'll have him by the Victory Column in one hour. Then this whole thing will be over, and he'll be all yours,” Eliot said and that moment he heard a sound behind him.

A broken word that _ripped his heart out_.

“El?” Quentin was standing there, Quentin had heard him.

_Fuck…_

“What the fuck is going on?” Quentin asked.

“Q just… let me explain,” Eliot tried but Quentin kneed him in the balls which dropped him to the ground as Quentin ran into the crowd.

This was terrible … this was actually terrible.

Eliot stood up and ran after him — he had to explain. Although he didn’t know how. He had wanted to tell Quentin before and now it was too late.

_Quentin was going to hate him forever wasn’t he?_

It didn’t matter — he needed to find him. He needed to make sure Quentin was okay.

Eliot went up to have a higher vantage point and saw Quentin through the crowd.

And started running to catch up with him.

* * *

Quentin couldn’t fucking believe it — of course, it had always been too good to be true.

_How could Eliot do this?_

Was he just laughing at Quentin the entire time?

He just needed to get out of here — there were too many people here.

Eliot caught up to him and grabbed his arm — an hour ago that would have been comforting.

“Leave me alone,” “I’m Secret Service,” Eliot admitted and Quentin’s heart sank, “I was outside the consulate when you ran.”

“What?”

“I was in contact with Margo and Adiyodi the whole time,” Eliot admitted and everything just started coming together in Quentin’s head.

“Your father wanted to give you controlled freedom — I was his safety net and

yours,” Eliot said and that was the final blow, wasn’t it?

His fucking…. His _father_ had done this to him. Had it all been a lie?

Everything he felt — Everything they had been through…. It had all been a fucking lie… orchestrated by _his father_.

“You’ve been lying to me — even after everything I told you?” Quentin said as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t... It started out that way but it changed, my feelings changed,” Eliot argued.

“How can I believe anything you say?”

“I didn’t plan for it but it happened. I fell in love with you Q… I love you Quentin Coldwater.”

And even though Quentin had been yearning to hear those words? It was the worst possible moment for them. Because instead of feeling joy all he felt was hurt and anger. So much anger.

“Fuck you Waugh – you and my father can both go to hell,” Quentin yelled as he pushed him off and took off running again.

He needed to get out of here.

Oh, fuck he couldn’t breathe. His heart felt like it was beating right out of his chest and his pulse was racing. Great — just what he needed right now.

There were so many fucking people.

Why had he come to a place with so many fucking people?

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, he just kept trying to get out of the crowd of people but it seemed like it was never going to end.

Someone pushed him to the ground, and he wanted to just stay there.

The crown fell from his head and wasn’t that an apt metaphor for the way things were. He grabbed it and put it in his bag before it got crushed.

His hands were sweaty as he finally made his way out of the crowd.

He leaned against a tree trying to stop shaking.

He felt so drained — how had things changed so quickly.

A loud noise brought him back.

Someone threw a bottle at the tree and it had almost hit him.

“Oh look guys! It’s Quentin Coldwater,” Someone yelled and Quentin tried to deny it and walk away.

People started crowding him and Quentin wanted to scream — he just wanted to go home. He wanted to get out of here. But everyone kept touching him.

Why was everyone _touching him?_

“Quentin we can help!” Someone said and Quentin barely registered, and they led him away from the crowd.

But then they started touching him too and Quentin tried to fight them, but he felt weak.

Then the guys were on the ground and Eliot was right there. Despite everything Eliot still felt safe. Quentin’s brain still registered him as _safe._

“You’re safe Q — it’s me,” Eliot muttered as he swept him up in his arms and carried him away from people. Quentin held on tightly. He wanted to pretend like this was all a nightmare, and they were still in love next to the water.

He heard the chopper before he saw it. Then Eliot put him down and Quentin just stared at him, heart heavy.

“I’m sorry Quentin, but you’re safe now,” Eliot said.

That’s when he saw Margo — he’d never been so happy to see Margo.

_Margo was safe._

He just ran into her arms and Margo hugged him tight as Penny asked him if he was okay.

Penny helped Quentin get into the chopper, and he saw two guards stopping Eliot from coming forward.

Then Todd and Steve closed the door and the chopper was back in the air. He just leaned against Margo as the tears finally flowed, and he cried into her arms.

It was all a bit of a blur after that. When they got back to Prague they were pretty much immediately taken to Air Force One. Penny had gone to get his things from his hotel room and then his father and stepmom had boarded the plane.

Quentin hadn’t been able to even look at his father. He just fell asleep as Laurie put a blanket over him — he was emotionally exhausted.

But not even his dreams helped him escape reality. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Eliot’s smile. He saw Eliot’s laugh. He saw their kiss in Venice and their convo on a rooftop in Prague.

He felt the emotions in the kiss and the anger in their fight. It was all too much and not enough. How could this have happened? Quentin had been more honest with him than he’d been with anyone else. He’d bared his soul and his body and all he was left with was a broken heart and memories that he was sure would haunt him forever.

Did everyone know but him? Were they all having a laugh at his expense? Poor _dumb Quentin_ wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Poor Quentin who actually thought a guy like _that_ could be interested in _him_.

Poor Quentin who thought he mattered even the slightest bit to his father.

Was all of this just an experiment? To see how far he’d go?

He didn’t know what was up and what was down… Just that everything hurt, and he just wanted to go to sleep.

And so he tried once again to go to sleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since it had all gone down. Margo’s job had gotten remarkably easier considering Quentin wasn’t leaving his room much these days.

He still wasn’t talking to his father — not more than hellos, goodbyes, and would you pass the salt. Margo couldn’t blame him — after all she barely spoke to her _own_ father.

She and Penny were sneaking around and honestly, Margo loved it. That man could definitely move his body. And well it was a nice break from all the angst and worry around her.

Eliot was still not answering her calls. Which basically confirmed her prior suspicions that he was dealing with all of this about _as well_ as Quentin was. She wanted to help him, help both of them, but she had no idea how.

For now, both of her boys were broken and there was _nothing_ she could do.

And there was nothing Margo Hanson hated more than the feeling of helplessness. She tried to call Eliot one more time today — but of course — voicemail.

“Hey asshole — I love you but you have to talk to me… I can’t fix this if you don’t talk to me. I am worried…. Please answer the stupid phone,” Margo said.

“Still nothing?” Penny asked, coming up behind her.

“No word,” Margo said.

“Maybe he’s dealing in his own way.”

“I just hope he’s not passed out somewhere,” Margo muttered.

“He’s a grown-ass man he can take care of himself,” Penny said, “Are you all packed?”

In the end, Quentin had applied to a few schools and had gotten accepted into Yale. So Margo and Penny were going with him to New Haven.

“Yes I have — but I probably should check on how Q is faring with that, you know he hates it. I’ll catch you later Adiyodi,” Margo smirked as she went towards Quentin’s room.

Margo walked inside to catch Quentin staring wistfully at a Venetian Mask. He seemed to be half done with packing at least.

“Hey nerd,” Margo said and Quentin immediately put the mask away. They hadn’t talked about it.

(Well outside of one night Quentin had gotten very drunk and had spilled the beans on everything. And she truly meant _everything_. She now knew pretty much every detail about the times her best friends had sex. But she’d also gotten confirmation on the feelings part. Margo was not good at feelings.)

“Hey Margo,” Quentin said quietly.

“How is packing going?” She asked.

“It’s going — almost done,” Quentin said.

“So how are you?” Margo asked and Quentin just stared at her for a moment.

“We’re sharing feelings now?”

“I can totally do feelings,” Margo pointed out.

That actually made Quentin snort and a small smile found its way onto his face.

Hey, that was progress.

“Of course Margo,” Quentin said.

“No but seriously — I’m trying.”

“I know you are and I appreciate it,” Quentin said, “But things are going to keep being shitty for a while…. And I — don’t really feel like rehashing it?”

“I get that but even if I’m not the best at this I want you to know that I’m here for you,” Margo said.

“And I appreciate that.”

“Do you need any help?” “You hate packing even more than I do,” Quentin pointed out.

“Oh yeah I’m not going to do that — I was suggesting getting Penny to help.”

At that Quentin actually did laugh.

* * *

Quentin had settled in well enough at Yale. He didn’t have a roommate for security reasons but that was more than fine by him. He’d only lucked out in Undergrad because of James.

The grad school program was a shorter time period but it meant he could stay away from the White House. Which was what he needed. Not only did he get more freedom when he wasn’t at the White House but…. Less chance of him having a row with his father.

The atmosphere in the White House had been tense to say the least. And he’s pretty sure it was part of the reason there had been no objections to him going to grad school outside of DC.

Not that Quentin ever considered going to grad school in DC. The last thing he wanted was to get into politics or any related career. It was why he was doing a Literature course instead.

They were in the library and Quentin was trying to do research for his next essay comparing the works of Lev Grossman, CS Lewis, and JK Rowling. Their pros and cons, and their impact on society which Quentin could probably do in his sleep; but he wanted to make a good impression, so he’s doing extra research.

Or well he was trying to — his guards were flirting very unsubtly. But then again Margo had no knowledge of what the word subtle even was.

“You do realize we’re in a library right?” Quentin asked.

“You’re a nerd,” Penny pointed out.

“You knew this already,” Quentin said.

“Boys behave,” Margo said.

“Only nerds use the libraries for research,” Penny pointed out.

“Yes well I want to give a good first impression,” Quentin said.

“Q — you know those books like the back of your hand… You could probably do that essay in your sleep. It’s going to be fine,” Margo said, putting an arm around him as they made their way out of the library.

“Yeah lighten up a little,” Penny said.

“Maybe I should see if there’s a course on love at this _hallowed campus_ ,” Quentin said.

“Except for the fact that you can’t learn about love in a classroom Coldwater,” Penny pointed out.

“The dorms maybe,” Margo joked, and they all laughed.

“I’ve just had shit luck in the area — school seems to be one of the only things I’m good at so…” Quentin trailed off.

“Look Q — love is not always easy,” Margo said.

“It’s not — but nothing that is truly worth it truly is,” Penny said

“That was almost profound Penny,” Margo said.

And then Penny continued, “Like chili cheese fries.”

“There it is,” Margo said.

“Chili cheese fries?” Quentin asked, confused.

“You see they sell chili, they sell cheese, and they sell the fries. But they cannot put the three together. You got a building with engineering students, but they can’t seem to crack the code on how to make chili cheese fries,” Penny argued.

“Are you really having a discussion about chili cheese fries?” Margo asked with a laugh.

“It’s an important topic!”

“Chili cheese fries,” Quentin repeated.

The only thing that was coming to mind was how Eliot would claim it was an abomination. He’d once told him that grilled cheese sandwiches were one of his comfort foods, and he’d gotten a full-on rant about how _‘that yellow monstrosity wasn’t even allowed to be called cheese Quentin’_. It had been both endearing and annoying.

Quentin kind of wanted to lock him and Penny in a room and have them fight it out — _maybe without their shirts._

Eliot would smile at the concept, he missed his smile. It was a really good smile.

The truth was that he missed Eliot — _missed him a lot_. And it still hurt like a motherfucker.

(The crown Eliot had given him might still be on top of Quentin's books in his dorm.)

“Are you two still arguing about chili cheese fries?” Quentin asked.

“Apparently it’s a passionate subject,” Margo laughed.

“I’m just saying… it’s not a hard concept,” Penny said.

“We’ll get you some during the week you cry baby,” Margo remarked.

Quentin laughed again as they passed in front of one of the notice boards. And there it was right in the middle.

The goddamn Jax the dragon sticker and Poppy’s words came back to him.

_Maybe one day you have the blues and then on the window there it is! One of the stickers! It puts a smile on your face because you know that you are not alone in the world. We're all connected in the great circle of life._

Maybe she had a point back then. Probably one of the few valid things Poppy had ever said.

Maybe it was all connected, or maybe it wasn’t…. But for a moment Quentin actually felt hope again. And that… that was good.

* * *

It was that most wonderful time of the year — again.

The holidays meant going home.

Quentin had avoided coming home on Thanksgiving because he’d claimed he had too much work. In reality, he, Margo and Penny had sat in Margo’s apartment watching movies and eating all the food they wanted.

His friendship with Margo had thankfully gone back to how it was pre-Eliot. With the added bonus that when Quentin missed him too much he could go to Margo, and she’d understand.

He truly loved the White House at Christmas time. It always looked so lovely. Maybe he should dredge up the courage to talk to his dad right? After all — it was the holiday season.

As he went through the halls of the place that had been his home for years he greeted several people who sounded happy to see him. So maybe he had missed this place a little bit.

He said happy holidays to a few people before he got to his father’s office.

Todd and Steve were standing guard as always.

“Hey Steve is he busy?” Quentin asked.

“Not for you.”

“Did you get new shades?”

“Yeah.”

“They suit you,” Quentin said and then looked at Todd, “Hey Todd is that a new suit?”

“Maybe,” Todd said sheepishly.

Quentin just laughed and went inside the office — _the moment of truth._

His father was sitting on the couch reading while their dog Chatwin sat next to him. The moment Chatwin saw Quentin he jumped off the couch and ran toward him.

Quentin knelt down to scratch his ears, “Hey Chatwin did you miss me, buddy? I missed you too.”

“He wasn’t the only one that missed you,” Ted said and Quentin looked at his father, “Welcome home Curly Q.”

“Thanks,” Quentin said softly, he was nervous, so he just stood there with his arms on his sides and the fingers on his left hand drumming against his leg.

“How is school?” Ted asked.

“School is School… it’s Yale,” Quentin said.

“Are you doing well in your classes?”

“One of my professors loved my essay on comparing different fantasy novels, so I think we’re okay… and if I wasn’t well — you’d _know_ wouldn’t _you_?”

Ted looked like he wanted to say something but switched tactics.

“So am I in any textbooks yet?” Ted joked.

“I don’t think so — but I’m in literature, so I probably wouldn’t know,” Quentin commented.

This was awkward — Quentin can’t remember ever being this awkward with his father… and he had to talk to him after he attempted to take his own life. And even that conversation hadn’t been this awkward.

Soldier on Quentin — _you can do this._

“Right… I do hope you’re taking some time to have some fun Q.”

“What, controlled fun?” Quentin muttered.

“Quentin...”

That was not how Quentin planned to have the conversation but well here they went.

This was not going to be easy — especially because his father looked like for the first time he didn’t know what to say. If Quentin was in a better state of mind he would probably appreciate that he’d rendered him speechless.

“You were protecting me from getting hurt. You needed to show me that people couldn’t be trusted. But guess what? I knew that. I learned that when you forced me to tell the world my sexuality when I wasn’t ready to. I’ve learned my lesson multiple times over,” Quentin argued crossing his arms.

“I didn’t — that was not my intention,” Ted said.

“Well, then what was your intention? All your lessons these days seem to lead to me getting my heart stomped all over, another bit of stellar parenting from the Leader of the Free World.”

“I didn’t intend for things to spiral out of control like that — it was only going to be one night. You’re the one that ran off Quentin.”

“Because you lied to me! You lied to my face!”

“I was trying to protect you!”

“No — you were _smothering me_ ,” Quentin said, “I couldn’t fucking breathe without having 10 agents appearing.”

“Well, you’ve always needed extra care,” Ted said and Quentin immediately knew what he was talking about.

“I didn’t need agents — I needed _my dad_.”

“Curly Q…”

“My brain had turned against me, Mom was long gone, and I was _fifteen_. I didn’t need the governor of New Jersey — I needed my dad,” Quentin said as his voice turned shaky at the end.

No, he wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t cry.

“I didn’t know what to say to you.”

“No one knew what to say, and yet they were still there. The Fillory books were great and yes escaping into that world saved my life and for that, I’ll always be thankful to you and Laurie… But what I needed was for my dad to tell me everything was going to be okay and you were nowhere to be seen.”

“I’m sorry Quentin truly.”

“I know I wasn’t the easiest son, especially for a life that required spotlight but I always tried my hardest. I came out of the closet before I was ready in order to help you and you couldn’t even show up to my college graduation.”

“We did go.”

“No you showed up — and you left even before the ceremony started.”

“There was a crisis, it was…”

“Classified?” Quentin snarked.

“I’m the President of the United States Quentin, with that there come certain obligations.”

“I’ve always understood that... but you know what I’ve never understood? How you feel about _me_...”

“Quentin you’re my son,” Ted said as if that said it all.

“Yeah, your depressed anxious _bisexual_ son… the one you fed to the vultures in order to protect your career and get those precious electoral votes.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Really because I seem to remember a certain meeting to talk options.”

“The paparazzi had photos of you kissing that boy we had to get in front of the issue.”

“The issue...”

“That’s — I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it? I was barely 18 trying to enjoy my last week before college started. I should have been allowed that,” Quentin argued.

“Yes you should have — and I should have protected you. Q you’re my son… I don’t care who you love.”

“You never talked to me...”

“I’m not good at talking about the things that matter and I never knew how to relate to you. But I should have tried harder — I didn't go to the hospital because I couldn’t face it. I’d failed you.”

“Dad… it wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe not but I should have seen that you were struggling and I should have talked to you rather than assume you knew how I felt about things.”

“I wasn’t good at talking to you either was I?” Quentin asked as if the realization dawned on him.

“We both need to get better at that,” Ted agreed, and then he pulled his son into a hug.

Quentin hugged his father tightly and he cried. He didn’t even know why he was crying, but he was.

Once the crying stopped Quentin wiped his eyes and looked at his dad.

“I’ve known that I was bisexual since I was 12.”

“Labyrinth.”

“What?” Quentin asked.

“You rewatched Labyrinth so many times Curly Q… Between that and Princess Bride. Oh, _I knew_.”

Quentin laughed a bit and then his dad joined him, then he went towards the window where everything was covered in snow.

“I love this house at Christmas — it was always my favorite time of the year,” Quentin admitted.

“I know,” Ted said and Quentin gave him a soft smile.

“So have you given any more thought to that program at Oxford?” Ted asked nonchalantly.

“Not really,” Quentin said.

But he’s pretty sure both of them knew that was a lie. At least his father wasn’t calling him out on it. He’d been thinking about it ever since Margo learned that Eliot was living in London again.

“I think it would be a great opportunity for you,” Ted said.

“I guess so,” Quentin remarked.

And well that was all right? Quentin felt like he needed to go back to his room to unwind from everything.

“I’m going back to my room — see you at dinner?”

Quentin was almost at the door when his dad hit him with a final bomb.

“You remember Agent Waugh?” Ted asked and Quentin just stared incredulously.

“Eliot.”

“Yeah, dad… uh … of course, I remember him,” Quentin said putting his hand and the back of his neck.

“He’s not an agent anymore, he quit.”

Now _that_ he hadn’t known.

“Oh that’s…” Quentin trailed off.

“He is living in London now. Maybe he found something he’s more passionate about…but it’s just a theory.”

“Yeah.”

“I just thought you’d want to know,” Ted said with a knowing smile before going back to his work.

Quentin made his way out of the room with his mind going in a million different directions.

He’d quit? Eliot had truly _quit?_

Quentin hurried to his bedroom and then threw himself on the bed. He knew what he was going to do.

But he would definitely need Margo’s help and time to plan.

* * *

Eliot Waugh’s life had once again changed dramatically. Well quitting the Secret Service had probably been the easiest decision he’s taken in a long time.

After Berlin, he’d taken a look at his life and realized that he didn’t quite like it. He loved his Bambi, and he was thankful that he met Quentin but overall what did it bring him?

And so he’d ended up on his brother Patrick’s couch. Patrick’s life had ended up being a lot more normal. He’d gone to school and became a professor, he was currently working on his Masters at Oxford.

His apartment was modest but he was happy. Definitely happier than Eliot had ever been (except for a few days following around a certain First Son). Even though Patrick had offered to let him stay at his place — Eliot knew he’d had to get his shit together.

He loved photography and music, so he’d taken a course in it. With the money he’d saved over the years, he’d gotten an apartment and even got a rescue dog. He’d started going to therapy and stopped dodging Margo’s calls.

She’d screamed at him for a bit but after an adjustment period, things were okay again. Except for the fact that she kept sending coy messages recently. He had no idea what that was about.

He’d gotten a job at an opera house, filming the show. It was a smaller venue so not many people came. Plus his hours mostly fell during rehearsals. So only the crew, creative team, and orchestra were there most of the time.

Which was why it was weird when the whispers started. There was a performance going on — one of Quentin’s favorite Italian operas — and that meant people were supposed to be quiet. Otherwise, he’d have to start from the top.

He was about to complain when one of the assistants came up to him.

“It’s Quentin Coldwater — he’s here.”

Wait what…

What was Q doing here? Had he known? Did he come here _for Eliot_ or was this just _serendipitous_?

He looked up from the camera and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He could do it, right? He could face Quentin after all these months — god he missed him so much. And now he was _here_.

Come on Eliot — you _have_ to be brave.

And so he turned around and there he was — looking as unfairly handsome as ever. Then Quentin smiled at him and gave a small wave and Eliot found he couldn’t look away.

Quentin came down the steps and Eliot’s feet moved of his own volition to meet him halfway.

“What are you doing here?” Eliot asked quietly, nervously. He had long imagined what he’d say to Quentin if he ever saw him again.

“Oh you know I’m a big Puccini groupie,” Quentin smiled.

“You mentioned that once or twice,” Eliot said.

“I’m also doing my masters in Oxford,” Quentin said and Eliot’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that.

“What about Yale?”

“Wasn’t the best fit — something about chili cheese fries,” Quentin joked.

“What?” Eliot asked confused as Quentin laughed.

“I’ll explain later… I came to find you,”

“You did?” Eliot asked.

“I’m making the big gesture,” Quentin mentioned and Eliot’s heart soared. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to have this perfect man back in his life.

Eliot smiled — the smile that was reserved just for Quentin.

“How did you even know I was here?”

Which wow that was a stupid question. Quentin looked like he agreed with that but thankfully didn’t say a word about it.

“Well as you know, I do have connections…” Quentin smirked, “and well we do share a best friend, who is also my main bodyguard..”

And sure enough at that point, Margo and Adiyodi entered the room. They stayed at the back but Margo was definitely smirking at him.

Of course, she helped plan this — _typical Bambi_. God, he loved her _so much._

“So you have a thing for me?” Eliot asked.

“Something like that,” Quentin smirked.

“Well then it's good, I share the sentiment.”

“Oh really?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah you see there’s this guy, really cute guy, who kind of turned my world upside down,” Eliot said.

“Tell me more about this mysterious guy.”

“He’s a very private person but I can tell you that I am absolutely in love with him,” Eliot admitted and saw Quentin’s eyes get soft and smiley.

“Well I have on good authority that he is in love with you too,” Quentin smiled.

“If I kiss you do you think they’ll shoot me?” Eliot asked getting closer to Quentin and looking at Margo and Penny at the back.

“No, but I will if you don’t,” Quentin remarked.

That’s when Eliot pulled him closer and closed the distance between them. It was a truly perfect moment with the opera music behind them. The music reached a crescendo as Eliot put his hand on Quentin’s neck. He never wanted to let go.

They pulled apart and stayed with their foreheads touching for a minute. Just breathing in each other’s air.

“Want to help me get out of here?” Quentin suggested.

“Well I do know of a place we can go,” Eliot said grabbing Quentin’s hand and pulling him out of the building.

They got on Eliot’s motorcycle and took off with Penny and Margo following behind in a black SUV.

Just like old times.

They would need to talk about everything later but for now — they were enjoying being together, no secrets between them.

It truly felt like freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quentin has a bit of a panic attack because of the events at the Berlin Love Parade)  
> (If you want to skip the section is from "He needed to get out of here" to "Quentin’s brain still registered him as safe")
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoyed that journey, I certainly did. 
> 
> If you liked it please kudos and review 
> 
> The fic ends with this chapter but make sure to click the next chapter to see Marieke's fic overview art because it's stunning and one of my favorite pieces (I love them all I can't pick favorites but that one is top 3 and it deserves to be seen in full detail).
> 
> (if you want to flail about Marieke's gorgeous art feel free because she deserves all the compliments because she's incredible and I love her)


	6. Art!

This isn't really a chapter it's mostly just to post Marieke's wonderful art that encompasses the whole fic. ~~(And so I could have six chapters in ao3)~~

She made me a piece that shows Quentin and Eliot's full journey throughout the fic and honestly I just love it and everyone deserves to see the full size. 

Another version of the cover art

And here is the full version of the dragon sticker we used as a divider (isn't it the cutest thing?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to my phenomenal artist, to Kate who kept me sane and looked over all my work and supported me through all of this. Thanks to everyone else who I screamed about this fic to or cheered me through writing it. 
> 
> I'm very proud of how it turned out ( There were some rough patches while I was writing so I had no idea what the end result was gonna look like but I like it)
> 
> So I truly hope you guys like it too! Kudos and Comments are love!


End file.
